


The Reader 朗读者

by Ordovician



Series: 朗读者 The Reader [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician/pseuds/Ordovician





	1. 病

病 

 

“在故事开始的时候，一切似乎都那么平静。人们沉浸在生活平庸且安逸的错觉里，对即将到来的多舛命运懵然无知……”

少年心神不宁地掷下手中转动的钢笔，从写满法语字母的书本上移开视线，看向窗外——天空浓云堆积，树木在疾风中态势凌乱。此时虽已算是初夏，但天气仍然说变就变，在劲风裹挟下，垂坠在大地边缘的团状积雨云开始飞速朝近处移动过来，很快遮蔽了此方的天空。

时间是一九五四年五月，海德堡老城区一所中学的教室里，十五岁的艾伦·耶格尔正上着病愈以来的第一堂法语课。

他长而密的栗色睫毛低垂着，遮掩着那双神游在外的湖绿色眸子——靠窗的座位从来不适合专心听讲，他听着课，心绪却早已被雨的腥湿气味带走。

一阵遥远的雷声模模糊糊传了过来，艾伦看到自己家的那片红砖屋顶已经笼罩在墨色之中，被大雨尽情浇洒。他突然想起，今天又忘了带伞。

他碰了碰课桌里的那个牛皮纸袋，心里暗暗叹了一声。

雨的气味，将他带回两个月前的那天——

 

那一天，强烈的不适感在早晨起床时就开始了。喉咙干涩发痒，脑袋像是灌了铅，四肢却像塞了棉花，轻飘飘的使不出力气。整整一天他都感到头晕恶心，想要呕吐。他不确定自己是否在发烧，只感觉周围的一切都冷得可怕，而恶寒的中心恰恰就在自己体内，它霸占了这个身体，把所有宝贵的热量都毫不留情地驱散了出去。放学时他已走不稳路。夹带着冰屑的雨点灌入他的衣领，将他由内到外淋了个透。他瑟缩着地走在阴惨惨的街道上，却无力诅咒这见鬼的天气。十五年间从未生过病的那副健康体魄已不知去向，此时的他狼狈而虚弱，生命仿佛随时会离他而去——

他在离家二百米远的一条小巷扶着墙停下，还未站定便呕吐起来。他吐得精疲力尽，只得顺着墙根瘫坐下来，任大雨浇着自己冰凉的身体，再也有没力气站起来了。

不知过了多久，耳边的雨声似乎变小了，四周响起雨点敲打在伞面上的扑簌声。有一双温暖干燥的手捧住了他的脸，将他嘴边的污迹用手帕揩净。他微微睁眼，看到一个模糊的普鲁士蓝色的身影。

“小鬼，你怎么了？”

 

再次醒来的时候，他发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上，眼前是从未见过的泛着斑驳水渍的天花板。

屋子很小，显得有些拥挤。家具虽然破旧，但打扫得十分干净。窄小的窗户虚掩着，潮湿的风一阵阵吹进来，外面天色已黑，看上去已是晚上了。

书桌旁坐着一个黑发男人，正就着昏暗的灯光看书。见艾伦坐起身子，男人放下书：“你醒了啊。”

他扶住额头，想起刚才昏倒在雨地里的事。

“谢谢你刚才搭救我。”

“吐成那样躺在别人家门口，真是会给人找麻烦啊。”男人的口气颇为冷淡，但不含嗔怪。

“抱歉……”他不好意思地笑了笑。

男人不再说什么，起身来到床边，伸出一只手托住他的后脑，另一只手拨开他的头发，贴上他的额头。他贴在他额前的手凉凉的，没有什么温度，但却让他莫名感到舒适与安心，想要把头靠在他挨过来的腰腹上。

他抬眼偷偷望着他。这个人乍看上去很年青，但细看反倒不好判断年龄。他个子不高，身材瘦削，一头利落精干的黑色短发，肤色白皙，脸和五官的形状带有几分稚气，神色间却透着沧桑和沉郁。

正瞄着，却突然对上了男人锐利的眼神，他连忙支开目光。

对方收回搭在额头上的手：“比刚才好些了，但烧还没退。尽快去医院比较好。”

“啊，没关系的，我爸爸是医生……”

“是吗。”

两人忽然都不再说话。屋子里瞬间静默下来，只听得到浴室滴答的水声。

“那个……麻烦你真是不好意思，我觉得我现在好多了，应该可以自己回去了。”他打破了这种让他难以忍耐的沉默，走下床，拾起自己的毛衣和制服外套。

男人忽而往他怀里扔了一团湿衣服：“你的衬衣，拿走。”

“我的衬衣？”艾伦低头看着自己身上穿的衬衫，“那我现在穿的是……”

“是我的衣服。”男人皱眉道。

他这才发觉，袖口和双肩的那种局促感，是由于衣服尺寸过小所致。

“你的衣服实在是太脏了，就帮你洗了。”

“啊……那我换下来吧？”

“换上你的湿衣服？想冻死在外面么。”男人有些无可奈何，“穿走吧。”

艾伦将外套穿好，捡起地上的书包，准备离去。他对男人说了声再见，但男人只是坐回桌旁，背对着他，未加理会。

他快步走过昏暗的走廊，被一样挂在墙上的金属物体撞到了胳膊，他将它重新挂好，发现那是一个有轨电车检票用的打孔机。

 

他回家后便被马上隔离起来。他被父亲诊断为猩红热，在家躺了整整两个月。天气转暖的同时，他的身体也日渐恢复。养病的日子百无聊赖，他时刻都想出去走走。

某次测量口腔温度的时候，他提出了这个要求。

“不行。爸爸说你现在还没有完全痊愈，随便出去会传染别人的。”妹妹米卡莎端起盛体温计的盘子,转身欲往屋外走。

“你一直待在这里，不也一直都没事吗。”

“那是因为我比别人更不容易生病。艾伦，叼着体温计乱说话，当心咬破水银柱哦。”

米卡莎·阿克曼是艾伦的家庭在战时救下的犹太孩子，此前一直藏匿在他家里，战后便被他们收养。女孩从小便较寻常孩子更为沉稳冷静，在艾伦面前常会像个大人似的说一不二。

“不过爸爸也说了，等你病好后要赶快去谢谢那天帮你的那个人。”

他叼着体温计，含浑地点了点头。

至今，想起那天是那个陌生的小个子男人帮自己换了衣服，他仍有种挥之不去的微妙感觉，有点害臊，有点不安，并且不知怎的，还暗暗地感觉到几许兴奋。他的衣柜里一直挂着那件小号的衬衫，衬衫上带着一种特别的气味，与其他衣物都不同，带着香皂味、晾晒后的气味，以及那个人身上的并不讨厌的体味。

而每当打开衣柜，闻到那件衬衫的气味时，他就仿佛回到了在男人家中的那一晚，回到了充斥着这种味道的那间阴郁的屋子。对一种气味产生眷恋是件不可思议的事情，但它确实发生在艾伦身上。在一些夜深人静的时刻，当某种冲动令他郁躁难眠，他便会想到那种气味，想要爬起来打开衣柜，用它的味道抚慰一下自己不安分的神经。一次，在一个万籁俱寂的夜晚，他真的偷偷这么做了——打开衣柜，将那气息捧起覆盖在自己脸上，想象着男人的脸和那间屋子……之后发生的一切便将这种气味和他躯体深处不知由何而生的那股冲动永远地、无可救药地联系在了一起，虽然那件衣服保持了它的洁净，但这种气味却被污染了……

当然他也知道早晚应当物归原主。这让他既惭愧，又遗憾，但仍有些隐隐的期待。毕竟那归还之日可能成为一个契机。至于这个契机可以为他带来什么，他还没有想过——或者还未敢去想。

 

一经允许出门，他便乘坐附近的有轨电车四处闲逛。没有特别要去的地方，只是不断地从始发站坐到终点站，换乘一辆辆不同的电车。虽然已在这座城市生活了十五年，但如此漫无目的游荡还是头一回。而这种莫名其妙的电车旅行的根由，他自己也不甚清楚。一定要解释的话，大概是某种和电车、和售票员制服的颜色、和旅途中下意识的寻找相联系起来的朦胧的渴望吧。

他发现，当失却了中途下车的必要性之后，起点和终点的距离就会不自觉地缩短。窗外飞驰而过的绿树的残影，电车的叮当声，乘客的交谈声，都没有了时间的差别，在少年的脑海中只留下无意识的记忆的片断。只有一种情况使旅途特别漫长，那就是在电车上看见小个子男人的时候。他已经很多次在车上遇到那个男人。他穿戴着普鲁士蓝色的制服和呢帽，缓步穿行于摇摇晃晃的车厢里，不胜其烦地接过每一名乘客手中的车票打孔。他的一身普蓝色制服看起来严肃而干练，比平时的便装更加与他相衬。艾伦无法停止对他的注目。他身上有一种出离于凡俗之外的气质，让人觉得他该是个有复杂故事的人，不该出现在这辆普普通通的电车上，干着如此平凡的卖票的活儿。他着了魔似地盯视着他的脸，他的身姿，他工作时的一系列动作，越看越觉得心跳加快。他身上似乎具有一种神秘的诱惑力，某种不单单吸引着他的精神的，令他魂不守舍的腔调——后来他知道那大概叫做性感。

他害怕对方发现自己对他的觊觎，不仅是因为这样不合乎礼节。他小心翼翼地隐藏着自己，但终有一次还是不慎和男人的目光相遇了。男人正斜靠在一根柱子上，低着头整理手中的票夹，发现有人在看他，便也抬起头和他对望。片刻，男人面无表情地向这边走过来。他开始局促和紧张。很快他意识到自己紧张的原因：自己下一次和他对话的时候，必定应是一个郑重的时刻，因为他得向他好好表示感谢，并归还那件衬衫。这个严肃的、具有决定性意义的、在他脑海中已幻想了多遍并期待已久的时刻绝不能在一列摇摇晃晃、人声嘈杂的电车上发生。他这样想着，转身走向车门，在街角的拐弯处跳下了车。

他不知道在车窗后面，男人的目光一直追随着他的背影。

tbc.


	2. 雨

雨

 

当最后一节法语课的下课铃声在一阵闷雷的滚动中响起，少年耶格尔便抓起早已收拾好的书包和课桌里的纸袋，头一个冲出了教室。  
外面已是大雨滂沱。他在湿得精亮的石板路上奔跑起来，脚下溅起一朵朵混着泥浆的水花。他跑得不快，但脚步一直没停——以他最擅长的长跑运动的技巧调控着自己的步伐和呼吸。他将大衣披在头顶，空出来的手臂紧紧护着怀里的纸袋，以便让袋子里的那件衬衫保持干燥。  
老城区沿河而建，呈带状横亘在山与河中间，主干道就像一条蜿蜒的长绳，连接着卡尔特奥多桥和俾斯麦广场。从学校到男人住所的那条路就处在其中较为平缓的一段下坡上，因此他跑得还算顺利。四周古拙的建筑在雨的洇染下尽数黯淡了下去，街道尽头隐没在灰氤氤的雨雾中，宛如一幅未干透的水彩。

几分钟后，他便站在了男人的房门前。头发上的水滴滴答答地淌进胸前的领口，他抹了把脸，甩甩手上的水珠，鼓起勇气敲了敲门。  
无人应答。他试着推了一下，门便开了。  
光线昏暗的房间里空无一人。浴室传来哗哗的水声，看样子有人正在洗澡。门口的墙上挂着一件普鲁士蓝色的粗呢制服，凳子上堆着脱下来的衣物。  
“谁？”一个声音问道。  
“是我……我是来归还你的衬衫的。”他答。  
虽说是浴室，但实际上只是由一条薄薄的布帘隔开而已。浴室内有扇窗户，因此光照比房间内部更强烈些。逆着光，可以隐约看到一个站着沐浴的人影，在白色帘布的后面微微晃动着，朦胧中透出一点肉体的颜色。  
男人没答话，这让他有点不知所措。一团团温吞的蒸汽渗透了他又湿又冷的衣服，将他整个人都包裹在一片暧昧不明的旖旎之中。他钉在那里，想退出房间，脚却像被吸在了地板上。他想往房间里走动几步，但一种不可逾礼的自束意识却钳住了他的手足。进退两难之间，他的目光却牢牢地黏在了那个沐浴的人影上，越看越不知如何思考。他在这迷乱的雾汽中变得迟钝，事先准备好的台词此时都在脑袋里乱了套，连一句完整的的句子也择不出了。  
这本并未有什么不妥。他们同为男性，这样的场合应是司空见惯的。这也已不是他第一次闯入他的家中，与上一次相比，这甚至算不上什么近距离的接触。可他却强烈地感觉自己冒犯了他，仿佛此刻在他的触动下凌乱飘升的水雾也属于那男人身体的范畴似的。  
他下意识地将手背到身后，攥紧了手中那件衬衫，那件曾见证了他的亵渎行为的衬衫，一个他自认为已从记忆中抹除的事实。  
片刻，水声停了。男人在一片迷蒙的水汽中走了出来。他用一件长衬衫包裹住自己小巧的躯干，衣摆下露出两条光滑笔直的腿。一股水气、香皂味和体味混合而成的新鲜气息从他的身上飘过来，令艾伦不禁闭上了眼。他旁若无人般地从艾伦身边走过，不慌不忙拾起椅子上的长裤穿上。  
“你的病好了？”这时他才开了口，语气冷静得有点过分。  
“嗯，一个月以前就好了，只不过一直不能出门，其实我早就想过来感谢你了——”  
他于慌乱中组织着语言，倒也很快记起了一些之前想说的内容。不过他的话没多久便被一条忽然被丢进他怀里的毛巾打断了。  
“擦擦你身上的水，地板都湿了。”男人一边梳理着头发一边说。  
这时他才忽然意识到，跟这间整洁干净的屋子相比，自己湿得那么邋遢。胸前的衬衫都皱巴巴地贴服在皮肤上，而脸上、下巴上的水珠仍在不时滴进他的领口。他便就势在身后的椅子上坐下，迅速地擦拭起自己的头颈。  
对面，将自己整理完毕的男人则靠在一张餐桌上，抱起双臂。  
透过毛巾的缝隙，艾伦能隐约感觉到男人在用一种异样的目光注视着自己。那目光纤细、锐利，直直地扫量着他的身体，但又像善于隐藏气息的动物一样审慎而不易察觉。这道目光在他的余光中灼烧着他，令他分外不适，不得不去将眼神迎上去弄个明白——但每当他这么做的时候，对方便滴水不漏地将视线移开了。而一旦他垂下头，目光就又落回到他身上。  
眼神的徒劳追躲轮了几番之后，某种令人窒息的静默就在房间里膨胀起来。男人似乎不打算主动发话，这加重了气氛中的尴尬。他躁郁难安，想从椅子上站起来，在屋子里随意走动走动，但立足点以外的地面就仿佛已经坍塌殆尽了似的，完全找不出可以迈出脚步的地方。  
当他觉得自己已经彻底沉没在这静默的深渊底部的时候，男人开口了：  
“你在上学？”  
“是的。”他连忙答道。  
“家也在老城区？”  
“是的……离这里不远。”  
顿了一下，他又说：  
“其实我们可以算是邻居……”  
“嗯。”男人敷衍地应了一声，转身从身后的柜子里取出一罐咖啡。  
“喝点热的东西吧，难为你这么大雨天跑来给我送衣服。”

一杯冒着浓浓香气的咖啡端在他的手里，让他暂时安定了些。男人转过身去，低头一声不响地洗着咖啡壶。  
他的视线在男人脑后逐渐干燥蓬松起来的黑发上停留了一会儿，顺着黑发下若隐若现的那片剃青，滑落在后颈根微微凸起的骨点上。男人的衬衫后领微敞着，露出一小片背部的肌肤，白皙，细腻，肉的阴影部分泛着一种通透的淡粉色。  
“你一直一个人住吗？”他突然开口问，发觉自己在咖啡的作用下比之前放松了许多。  
“怎么？”男人转过头，用眼角瞥着他。  
“没什么。”  
隔了一会儿，像执意要画蛇添足似的，他又接着说：  
“一个人的生活一定很孤单吧。”  
男人用力拧上水管，将咖啡壶放好，转过身瞧着他。这次他不再避开他的目光——就像上回在电车上和他对视时那样，他朝他走来，端着的眉眼间带着种修饰过度的严肃。他来到他面前，朝他微微俯下身子，一只手笼住他手里喝干了的咖啡杯。那张清秀的脸庞逼近过来，几乎要挨上他的鼻尖，他下意识地往回缩了缩。  
“你对我的事倒是挺关心的啊，小鬼。”  
他从他手里拽出那只杯子，离开他，朝他的身后走去。  
如果气味——确切地说是此时男人身上的那种气味——也具有形状的话，艾伦会认为它们或许该是絮状的，或者簇状的——像某种神秘而美丽的海草，在幽暗粘稠的水底以撩人的姿态款款摆动，并不时伺机将一波波生殖性的孢子散播到他的鼻腔中……  
他感觉到那股气味的源头在他的身后从左移到右，又从右移到左。一只手臂撑在了他的椅背上，发出一声木头挤压的轻响。  
“说起来，我经常在电车上看见你。”男人的声音从他身后传来，语气温和而又一本正经，既不像责问，也不像开玩笑。“你老是直勾勾地盯着我看，却从来不上前打招呼。”  
艾伦张了张口，但什么话也没说出来。他预感到某种危机——某种他极力隐藏的东西即将被戳破的危机。  
“上次本来想过去和你讲两句话，结果你却掉头跑了。”  
“呃，那是因为……”  
“因为没买票，紧张了，是吧。”  
“不是的……”  
一只手以极轻微的力度搭上了他的右肩，像是故意要让他感觉到痒似的轻轻揉捏着。  
“那是为什么呢。”男人的话里不依不饶，语气却异乎寻常地轻软。  
他的心慌乱地跳动起来。咖啡香那安神的庇护消失了，他重新变得慌乱，焦躁，甚至怒气冲冲。那股气味以从未有过的的浓郁刺激着他的神经，一阵舒适的酥麻感窜上他的头皮——搭在他肩头的那只的手开始缓缓移动，温柔地探向他的颈间，一只中指潮湿的指腹轻轻搓着他锁骨的突起……他可以躲开，但却没有躲开。他被羞耻感刷红了脸颊——小腹下方的那股燥热冲动再次浓烈了起来，令他疼痛难忍。  
“那是因为，因为……”他心神涣散地嗫嚅着。  
“因为你心里有鬼。”  
一股温热的气流喷吐在他的颈窝处，他惊愕地回头，发现对方的脸正紧贴着自己的脸。距离太近，他甚至看清了那对苍蓝色眼眸的虹膜中如水下暗藻般的细小褶皱。那双美丽的眼睛里流转着银器般的光亮，眼底流露出热辣辣的柔媚与渴求。他们对峙了一会儿，然后他的嘴唇被吻了。  
一阵稀里哗啦的响动声过后，他发现自己站了起来，而椅子翻倒了。他不知所措地抓着男人的双肩，对方正仰脸望着他，嘴角挂着一丝隐秘的笑。他捉住男孩的两只手，将它们从自己肩上移开，缓慢地放到自己的臀部上。  
他是被男人勾着胸前的衣领跌坐到沙发上的。一个个吻从四片唇瓣间诞生，带着或温柔或急躁的吮咬。男人试图用灵活的舌尖软化男孩的亲吻，可后者却始终控制不好自己僵硬的牙床。男人一边抚摸着他两侧的脸颊，一边应对着持续闯进自己嘴里的不得要领的翻搅，并没去介意自己嘴边被啃得发红的皮肤。  
“知道接下来该怎么做吗？”当他们终于停下，喘着气歇息的时候，男人问道，因为他发觉男孩的抚摸始终只停留在他肩膀以上的部位。看到对方一知半解的样子，他叹了口气。  
“还是从最简单的开始吧。”  
他在艾伦身前跪下，拉开了艾伦的裤链。

tbc.


	3. 夏潮

许多年后，当艾伦·耶格尔回忆起他早年经历过的所有跌宕，他总觉得，也许一切都是从十五岁那年的夏天，从带给他骤然剧变的那个淫雨绵绵的下午开始的。  
与家人一起度过的那个平淡无奇的早晨仿佛已是几个世纪之前的事了。此时的他正与另一个男人赤裸着并排躺在床上，身下的被单还洇着一层粘涟的濡湿。过早承蒙了肉体之欢的男孩对着眼前的景象一阵阵地发呆，一想起刚才与男人在一起时的情景，他就不禁面红耳赤。那副骑坐在自己身上的玲珑的身躯，那泛着红晕的脸上的迷乱神情，此刻争相在他的头脑里闪现，让他全身再一次地躁动发热。感官上的新鲜刺激，让情欲像初放的苞蕾一样层层绽开，难以息止。  
男人正面朝外侧躺着小憩，身体伴随着呼吸均匀起伏。艾伦支起身子，指尖轻轻爱抚他耸起的肩膀和富于曲线的腰际，在他后颈突出的骨点上亲吻了一下。  
男人微微睁开眼。  
“怎么，还没满足么。”  
他的声音里满是倦意。艾伦停了下来，将下巴抵在男人肩上。  
“你叫什么名字？”他问。  
听到这句话，男人的眼睛彻底睁开了。  
“问这个干什么？”  
“我们这样呆在一起，却不知道对方叫什么，不是有点奇怪吗？”  
“名字就那么重要？”  
他睁大湖水色的眼睛点点头。  
对方犹豫了一下：“利威尔。”  
他笑了：“我叫艾伦·耶格尔。”  
“艾伦·耶格尔……” 利威尔喃喃地重复，仿佛在体味这个姓名背后那诸多饱含力量的涵义：“好一个英姿勃发的名字。”他捏捏那张光洁的脸蛋，凑过去耳语了一句，男孩忽然一脸通红。  
窗外，雨已停了。一阵清爽的微风将雨后的清新空气带入室内，吹拂在两人淹着汗水的身体上。有轨电车的铃声从遥远的街道上传来，他知道这一天又快要结束了。  
“哎，利威尔，”他攀在男人肩上，手指在他的锁骨上画着圈：“以后我可以常来吗？”。  
利威尔蜷缩了一下身体，闭上了眼睛。“随你吧。”

他们就这样成了一对心照不宣的情人。随后的几个星期里，每天下午三点的课一上完，艾伦便迫不及待地离开学校，来到利威尔的住处。他们一起洗澡，做爱，然后相拥着小睡一会儿，直到艾伦在晚饭之前离开。到后来，他回家的时间越来越晚，有几次干脆把晚饭也省掉了。  
利威尔超乎寻常地爱清洁，共浴时，他会仔细地帮艾伦擦洗身体。艾伦很喜欢这样的时刻，他喜欢利威尔以一切形式接触他的身体。当利维尔麻利地给他的头和身子打上泡沫的时候，他便像一只享受爱抚的小动物一样借机靠在他怀中。有时候利威尔会像给小狗洗澡一样用一盆水将他从头浇到脚，冲掉他身上的肥皂沫，然后在他试图甩动脑袋抖落头发上的水珠之前，丢下一块浴巾胡乱揉干他的脑袋。在整个过程中，他不仅可以得到利维尔某种形式的爱抚，还可以享受洗过澡后的利维尔身上那种皮肤和香皂味混合的干净气味，那种一直撩拨着他的气味。他可以把脸埋在利威尔那细腻的皮肤上，肆无忌惮地细嗅这股味道。  
以他十五年的人生经历来说，利威尔待他可以算得上是宠溺了。这种特别的宠溺是一种年长者对年轻男孩的纵容，但他更倾向于将它理解为一种成年人的认可。他被当做大人看待了，他为此而欣喜。少年人对于幸福并没有特别确切的理解，他只是下意识地希望一切能够长久地继续下去。他是他生命中的第一个人，第一个吸引了他、接纳了他并大方地宠爱他的人，仅此一点就足以让他献出自己的心。利威尔那间窄小的屋子逐渐成了一个可以唤起万般柔情的场所，所有和利威尔联系起来的事物——他所住的那幢旧楼，通往他家的那条石板路，街上的有轨电车，都会让他心中泛起甜蜜的感觉。当他开始每晚梦到利威尔的时候，他发现自己已经离不开这个男人了。  
渐渐地，他开始想要再多了解一些关于利威尔的事。他问起利威尔一些有关他过去的问题，比如他从前是做什么的，从哪里来，为什么会当电车售票员。然而对方告诉他的，都只是一些最简单的信息，比如他出身阿尔萨斯，今年三十三岁，做现在这个工作已有五六年了。当艾伦再往下问时，利威尔便沉下脸来：“小鬼，你的问题太多了。”  
此类回答就像一堵柔韧的墙，每每将他想要与对方贴近的心尽数弹了回来。他不知道是什么使他对自己的过去如此讳莫如深，如果他的经历真有那么简单的话，又何需刻意隐瞒呢？某种失落感慢慢积攒了起来，在他心中酿出淡淡的苦恼，一点一滴地沉积在每一日肤浅的美满中。

两个星期后的一个下午，他像往常一样来到利威尔家门前。时间是下午三点半钟，利威尔应该已经结束上午的工作在家中等他了，可门却锁着。他透过门上的印花玻璃往里看，里面空无一人。  
他的第一个反应是坐下等他。这种等待看上去并没有什么不正常，甚至不乏几分轻松。他不会等太久的，他想，利威尔很快就会回来，他会在不经意间出现在楼梯拐角，他会胡乱揉揉他的头发以安抚他的等待，或许还会说句抱歉。然后他会领他走进那个代表着隐秘幸福的房间，给予他这一天迟来的恩宠。  
一个小时很快过去了。没有任何人出现在楼梯口。他起身，慢慢踱下楼，在街头呆呆伫立。夏日的黄昏来得很晚，四点多的阳光依然炽烈刺目，太阳藏在人的头顶上，洒下令人心焦的白光。街上的人和景一成不变，单调而又秩序井然。时间在缓慢地、稳定地流逝。一切都那么有序，那么准时——只除了利威尔。  
他在不知不觉中又回到了那扇门前。门仍紧闭着，安静得有点不详。他盯着那门，心情渐渐绷紧起来。等待了太长时间，他又正是容易胡思乱想的年龄，心中的焦急就逐渐演变成了一种不切实际的担心。他想到利威尔是不是出了什么意外，是不是不会回来了。他将自己封闭在这个想法里一路联想下去，一个荒唐的念头便窜上他的脑海。利威尔已经离开了，他想，他已经不在这个地方，不在这个城市里了。他厌倦了他，不再要他了。这个可笑而又可怕的想法随着等待时间的加长变得越来越有真实感，终于让他惶惑不安起来。他意识到，虽然他们每天都在肌肤相亲，但实际上并没有真的相互了解过，更谈不上确认彼此的感情。他不知道利威尔那一边的感觉——利威尔什么都没有对他表露过，什么约定都没和他做过。以不辞而别终止一段短暂的肉体关系，不是件很正常的事吗。  
他继续等了下去，只为了印证这个悲观的想法。楼道里的光渐渐地收拢，公寓里归家的住客不时经过他的身边，纷纷向他投以异样的目光。他不知道自己究竟等了多久。直到天黑透了，那一抹墨蓝才终于出现在楼梯拐角。  
看到没精打采坐在台阶上的男孩，利威尔露出一丝惊讶的神色，但什么都没说，而是径自掏出钥匙开门。男孩跟在他身后默默走进屋子。  
男人一言不发，没有任何关切的表示。  
“你怎么现在才回来？”  
他终于忍不住问，语气不由得透着不满。  
“这跟你有关系吗。”利威尔翻了他一眼。  
“我等了你三个小时。”  
“我说过让你等了么？”  
“因为我根本不知道你这么晚才回来。你今天不在为什么不告诉我？”  
“我能怎么告诉你？”利威尔几乎要笑出来，“我该跑回来在门上贴纸条，还是挂牌子？告诉全楼的人，我今天没时间陪我的小主顾？”  
“你……”他反应了一会儿才明白了他话中的不对味，马上锁起眉头，声音也低沉起来：“你就不能跟我好好解释一下吗？”  
“我没这个义务。”利威尔冷下脸来，“是你自己要在这里傻等的。”  
男孩无话可说。他默不作声地站在一边，看着利威尔背对着他脱下制服，解开衬衫领子。接着他听到对方说：“现在你给我回家去。我累了，不想被别人打扰。”  
他的心骤然凉了。  
“别人？”他低声重复这个戳痛了他的词，终于再也掩饰不住心中的失望：“你就是这么看待我的吗？我和其他人没有区别吗？”他对着利威尔的后背越说越激动，把一直以来胸中的郁积一口气发泄了出来：“你根本没在乎过我。你本来连名字都不想让我知道，因为你和我在一起只是想随便玩玩，腻烦的时候就好把我丢开……”  
“你到底走不走？”利威尔将手中的制服嘭地摔在沙发靠背上。  
他的无情让他伤心。明明他想要的不过是一句认真的解释罢了，可他偏偏不说。他看着他高傲冷漠的背影，忽然一阵怒意涌上心头，他走上前，将他一把推倒在床上。  
对方因突然失去重心而闪过一丝惊徨的神情。这一瞬间的惊慌让他忽然心生爱怜，竟产生了吻他的冲动。利威尔回过神来，看着欺压在自己身上，慢慢低下头来的男孩，冷笑一声偏过头去：“你就那么想上我吗？”  
整个世界似乎都在故意误会他。他懊恼异常，被眼前这个男人蔑视的姿态气昏了头，一颗十五岁的敏感笨拙的自尊心被逼到绝境，以至不得不咬牙说些违背本意的话来与他抗衡：“你以为呢？”  
对方一脚蹬在他身上，把他踢倒在地。  
从疼痛中爬起，他看到利威尔颓丧地坐在床边，双肘撑在膝上，一只手遮住脸庞。他听到他低沉地、一字一顿地说道：  
“你给我滚出去。”  
脑袋嗡嗡作响着，他快步走出了利威尔的家门。  
他在黑暗的走廊里站了一会儿，第一次觉得自己应该吸支烟。他应该将烟吸剩一半后扔在地上，几脚跺灭那嚣张的火星，再快速决定是回去还是离开。他在心里这么做了，然后决定回去，因为他知道，一旦离开，恐怕就再也踏不进这间屋子了。  
他无声地推开门。屋里只亮着一盏台灯，利威尔正背对着他躺在床上，蜷缩着身体。他的半张脸陷在枕头里，看不见表情。  
他走到床边默默坐下。  
“利威尔，是我不对。对不起。”他低声说，手揪着床脚的被单。  
“我不需要一个孩子跟我道歉。”  
他的话既不含愠意，也不带温和。他没有回头看他，这反而能让他更为顺畅地将接下来的话说出口。  
“我今天一直等你，是因为我太想见到你了。我不知道你去了哪儿，我很担心。”  
对方沉默着。  
“我刚才……只是想吻你而已。我不知道自己为什么会说那种话，但我不是那么想的。”  
“我不能想象没有你的生活。我是那么需要你，可我对你知道得却那么少。我真怕有一天你会突然离开我。”说到这儿，他哽咽起来。  
隔了许久，利威尔终于开口。  
“如果我一直不回来，你就一直等下去吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“如果今后也不回来呢？”  
“那就每天都去等。”  
“傻瓜。”利威尔叹了口气。“你没必要这么等一个人。”  
他拉过抽泣着的艾伦的一只手，让他在背后拥着他躺下。  
待到身后的声音止住之后，利威尔说：  
“小鬼，我知道你很想了解我。但有些话我希望你能明白。不管是喜欢的人也好，其他人也好，你能了解到的永远都是有限的。他们不会因你的了解而变得更让你喜欢，也不会因为不了解而改变他们的本质。到头来大家都是通过各自有限的认识去判定一个人。所以我无法也不可能告诉你我的全部。懂吗？”  
男孩似懂非懂地点点头。  
利威尔在他怀中转过身来，伸出指背碰碰他的脸颊，揩掉他脸上残留的泪珠。男孩握住他的手，他便就让他这么握着。他们面对面躺了一会儿，利威尔开口问他是否在学校上过法语课。得到肯定的答复后，利威尔说道：  
“我已经很久没有听过自己的母语了。给我读一段好吗。”  
他马上爬起来找出自己的法语课本。  
“我读得恐怕不太好。”  
“没关系。”  
他便念道：  
“当时我刚来贡布雷不久。这里的空气如此幽闭，好似一朵纤细娇美的花，沉寂中饱含营养，而且香甜诱人，使我一踏进门槛便油然而起馋涎欲滴的感觉，尤其是在复活节那个星期的开头几天，那时早晨还寒意料峭……”  
对自己的发音还不太肯定，他在间歇处抬眼去看利维尔的表情。只见利维尔托着腮静静地听着，脸被台灯的光烘托出一层暖红，平时总是沉静如水的面容上浮起一丝温柔。  
他为利威尔读了许多。他感到通过这种方式，自己终于和他建立起了某种令人安心的联系，他感到对方的心灵也是需要他的。他读得如此投入，以至于当利威尔在他的朗读声中悄悄睡去时，他也浑然未觉。


	4. 苦艾酒 上

苦艾酒 上

这是个幽暗而热闹的地方。彩色玻璃滤进的光线在墙上投下斑驳的彩影，像幻梦轻轻摇晃着。四周熙熙攘攘的，口琴和吉他响亮的伴奏声从角落里传来，不时夹杂着男人和女人的快活大笑。杯盏相碰的声音在耳边交错，空气中弥漫着一股酒的芳香。  
“小鬼，你挺会选地方啊。”利维尔靠着椅背，一手搭在辨不清颜色的木头桌面上，指甲轻轻磕击着斟满碧绿液体的玻璃杯脚。他的面容依旧波澜不惊，与四周的纷乱聒噪形成戏剧性的对照。  
“抱歉，我还以为这是个餐厅……”  
艾伦的想法并没有错。这里的确是个餐厅，只不过同时也是个酒吧——酒吧的成分更多一些。吧台隐藏得很深，他带利威尔进来的时候并没察觉。起初人并不多，但随着一群不知在庆祝什么的人涌进来之后，场面就变得混乱起来。  
想安静地吃顿饭看来是不太可能了。不过除了过于吵闹了些以外，这个酒窖改装的小地方还算不错。石砌的墙上挂着玫瑰色的花环，窗棂上装嵌着彩色玻璃拼合而成的图案，天花板上装饰着一串串小红灯泡，虽算不上惊艳，倒也赏心悦目。  
男孩定睛注视着自己面前的那杯苦艾酒。晶莹剔透的酒液在倒锥形的玻璃杯中宛如一小块尖利的绿宝石，泛着神秘的幽光，又像是某种夜行动物的眸子般闪烁着令人不安的色泽。那一定是苦的，但不知是种什么样的苦。那是他从未品尝过的味道。  
如今，未成年已经不能再作为他不饮酒的理由了。早在一个多月前，他就已被面前这个男人变成了一个大人。为此，他应该毫不在乎地饮下这杯颜色诡谲的液体，不管那会是多么烧心的苦涩。  
他举起酒杯，略带不安地递到唇边。然而对面的男人叫住了他。  
“你不会是想直接把这杯六十多度的东西喝下肚子吧？”  
接过侍者刚端上来的冰水和方糖，利威尔拽过艾伦面前的玻璃杯，和自己的并排摆放在一起。他将方糖放在中间带有小孔的银匙上，架上杯口，再将冰水缓缓浇于其上。男孩惊奇地看着碧绿透明的酒液腾起丝丝白汽，转变为泛着淡淡黄绿的乳白色，如同一朵白玫瑰的花心。  
“试试看。”利威尔放下瓶子，将酒杯推给他。  
他呷了一小口。稀释后的酒液味道清淡而凛冽，夹带着芹茴的特殊香气；意料之中的苦涩里带有丝许微甜，一股浓郁的草药味道盈满口腔，神经仿佛被揪起来似的，墙上的彩影好像又多出了好几种颜色——这已经超出了酒精的效果，更像是一剂至幻的迷药。  
“绿色的缪斯。”利威尔朝他举起杯子。“你该学会欣赏她。”  
诱惑、美丽、快乐。这种酒的个性同它的颜色一样，内敛而又勾起人放纵的愿望。  
“确实，它似乎能让人忘记痛苦。”艾伦说。  
“寻常的酒固然能让你沉醉，但那味道不能帮助你逃出现实；这种酒却不同，它允许你心存幻想，或者说它本身就是幻想——这也是人们如此偏爱它的原因。”  
利威尔银蓝色的瞳孔里映照着瓶中酒液的幽绿色，这让他的目光显得冷郁而暧昧。  
“也有人因此把它视作诱使人堕落的毒药。不管这种说法是否客观——”他转动杯子，幽幽地凝视着乳白色的酒液，“说这种话的人一定对生活最基本的真实缺乏了解。”  
他仰起头，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
利威尔此时的神态像极了卡拉瓦乔画中的那位俊美的酒神。那张完全看不出三十岁了的脸颊上，泛起初熟的石榴般的红晕，微微眯起的双眼带着些许酣醉，嘴唇也添上了一抹漂亮的朱红色。然而在这幅看似闲适的面孔下，却仍隐隐透着一股沉郁，就像深潭底部阳光触及不到的冰寒一样。  
艾伦也默默把剩下的酒喝净。他能明显地感受到酒精正在侵蚀着他的血液。他看着面前的男人，有种似在梦中的感觉。对他来说，这是一个奇妙而少有的时刻，他从未这样和利威尔坐在一起喝过酒，也从未听他对一些事情侃侃而谈过。这些天来，除了每天为他朗读以外，还没有什么能让他再进一步了解这个人的内心，尽管他一直在寻找着这样的机会。  
“不管怎么说，它至少告诉我们一件事——”利威尔继续开口道：“快乐短暂易逝，所以应当珍惜。你说是不是，小鬼？”  
他抬起脚探进艾伦的两腿之间，蹭了蹭他的大腿内侧。  
年轻男孩瞬间涨红了脸，嘴唇无声地翕动了几下，一副乱了方寸的模样。利威尔若无其事地收回了脚，正了正色道：“说点正事吧。我们之后的行程怎么安排？”  
艾伦重新想起他们此行的计划。他取出背包里的地图，在桌子上摊开。“我们已经逛了大半个镇子，接下来可以往河的上游走一走，那里的风景据说很不错……”  
因为利威尔得到了两天的休假，艾伦又正值周末，他们便决定一起去附近郊游。艾伦曾经为去哪里征求利威尔的意见，但利威尔说他懒得为这种小事做计划，于是行程便完全由艾伦制定了。  
吕德斯海姆距离海德堡只有半个多小时车程，周围依山傍水，风景秀丽，是个典型的德国小镇，同时也是有名的葡萄酒产地。每年夏天，都会有不少人来这里度假、品酒。而艾伦选中这里则是因为周围数目众多的古迹。  
“如果你感兴趣的话，我们可以去河边看看那座十五世纪留下来的教堂……”艾伦从地图中抬起眼，神情流露出些许期待。  
“我对教堂不感兴趣。”  
“啊，那山上的城堡呢？”  
“听上去还不错。”  
“那么就决定了——”男孩用红铅笔在地图上打了个叉，“利威尔，你之前来过这边吗？”  
“不。我对德国完全不熟悉。”  
是因为从前生活在法国的缘故吗？艾伦心里这么猜着，但没有说出来。他望着利威尔握着刀叉的双手。与他的那张脸不同，那双手上看得出年龄的痕迹：手指长而细，手型瘦削有力，缺少年轻人的手特有的那种丰润饱满，但正因此它们优美的比例和结构才得以不留一丝余赘地展现出来。现在这双手正在彰显他曾经作为法国人的身份：他正将盘中的土豆切成一个个整齐的小块。而艾伦这边只是习惯性地将土豆压碎成泥。  
如果艾伦拥有那种福尔摩斯式的阅人能力，他一定会乐于从这种法国式的小习惯一类的细节中推测出一些底细来。可他有的只是一个十五岁少年的敏锐感受，这种感受让他下意识地把利威尔当作了和这个国家不同的人。他身上有很多那个南方的温暖国度的人特有的东西：他会教他法语，会和他探讨他为他朗读的书，他是个有耐心的好老师，也懂得怎样巧妙地引导别人的情绪。十五岁的艾伦·耶格尔面对着一个大他十几岁的、经验丰富的异乡人，这个人的身心是他永远探索不尽的神秘矿藏。

 

出了酒馆，两人并肩在小镇的道路上闲逛。小镇确实很美，路两旁尽是形状奇特的德式房屋，歪歪扭扭的黑色梁柱暴露在白色墙壁外，显得古朴而又有趣。每家每户都在门窗上挂着鲜花，随处可见坐在门口晒太阳的老人。天气好得出奇，莱茵河蜿蜒而过的河水在充沛的阳光照耀下呈现一种柔和的孔雀蓝色。  
艾伦很少和利威尔这样并肩行走。从前两人在一起只限于利威尔的家，而且大部分时间不是在浴缸里就是在床上。现在一起走在户外，对艾伦来说着实是一种新奇的体验。利威尔头顶的黑发刚好够到艾伦的耳际，他发现对方比印象中的更加娇小些。在这样的情景下他的手总想要本能地做些什么——比如搂住利维尔的肩膀或腰，但这样做似乎太过显眼，利威尔恐怕也会不高兴，竟兀自在内心斗争起来。  
利威尔好像察觉了他的心思。他伸出手，不动声色地擒住艾伦的指尖。男孩的脸倏地一红，低下了头。两人的手指渐渐在对方的指间找到了位置，十指交扣在一起。为了不那么惹人注目，利威尔又特意走得离艾伦近了一点。  
艾伦感到心都要幸福得炸裂开来了。和自己的恋人手牵着手在阳光下散步，这种事他想都没有想过。从前，海德堡那间阴仄的斗室便是他们二人世界的全部，在已经习惯了那隐密的、幽居般的场所后，如此寻常的明快和温暖竟都让人一时无法承受。他的手心因兴奋而有些汗湿，他扭头去看利威尔的脸，只见对方正安逸地望着前方，似乎正在专心享受此刻和煦的阳光。  
两人就这样手牵着手走上乡野的小路。他们穿过一片绿影斑斓的树林，来到一处无人的院落。利威尔提出想休息一会，他们就在院子前的草坡上坐下来。几棵枝繁叶茂的栎树在头顶形成一片浓密的树荫，周围静谧极了，只偶尔从密林深处传来几声斑鸠的鸣叫声。  
利威尔在草地上躺下，静静地仰望上方的绿荫，不知在思索着什么。他看上去心绪颇为平和，不一会儿便闭上了眼。草丛中散发着一股草籽和花粉混和着的香气，浓郁得略微有些刺鼻。一只松鼠一纵一纵地跳过，艾伦追着它绕到树后，没能寻到它的影子。  
树的旁边围着一圈高大的篱笆，篱笆上盘绕着一片野生的白蔷薇，在闷热的空气中散发着缕缕幽香。艾伦灵机一动，过去将蔷薇采下了一朵。  
他回到利维尔身边时，对方似乎已经睡着了。男人的双手交握在胸前，腹部波浪般的白衬衫的皱褶随着呼吸的动作轻轻起伏着。艾伦跪坐在他身边，端详着他的脸。人们睡着时的面容往往出人意料的柔和，那似乎更接近他们原本的样子，没有思虑，没有伪装，一切都已释然，一切都复归纯粹。在斑驳的树影下睡着的利威尔，就像一个被遗忘在时光深处的少年，一直保持着他多年前纯粹的模样。  
艾伦拈起那朵蔷薇花，悄悄将它别进利威尔衬衫胸前的口袋里。柔软的的白色花冠在微风中轻轻摇动，像是在爱抚他的身体。  
不一会儿利威尔便睁开眼睛。看到胸前多了一朵蔷薇花，他怔了一怔，下意识地伸手抚弄了一下。“有些扎手啊……”他自言自语似的说，虽未像艾伦期待中的那样表现出惊喜，但也没有将它取下。  
一阵轻风吹动了四周的草叶，利威尔猛地闭起了眼，抬手去揉右眼的眼皮。  
“眼里进东西了吗？”艾伦忙问。  
“嗯……”利威尔仍在揉着。  
“让我看看？”艾伦捧起他的脸。  
利威尔仰起头，尽力地睁大眼。泪水已积满他的眼瞳。他的睫毛无措地微微跳动，瞳孔止不住地抽缩着。银蓝色的眼眸宛如一汪湖水，湖面上漂浮着一粒蒲公英的种子。  
“别光看，快帮我弄出来，小鬼。”利威尔皱着眉说，他眼圈发红，已经开始有泪水淌出来了。  
艾伦小心地扶住他的太阳穴，用舌舔上他的眼睛。舌尖下的眼球湿湿滑滑的，带着一股奇特的腥咸。舔了几下，蒲公英种子便沾在了他的舌头上。  
“好了？”利威尔问。他的眼皮撑得累了，几欲阖上却又不敢。  
“好像还没有……”艾伦说着，却凑上嘴唇轻轻吻在他的眼睑上。  
眼部皮肤的敏感令利威尔的睫毛剧烈地颤抖起来，艾伦感到他的眼球在自己的唇下不住地滚动。顺着眼角，艾伦沿着他的面颊一路向下吻去，擦过他的鼻尖，最后轻轻吮在他的薄唇上。  
利威尔扭动仰在草地上的头部，调整到一个适于接吻的角度。  
双唇再次相接的时候，艾伦便感到利威尔又在考验自己了。他用下牙的齿尖轻轻刮搔着自己的下唇，舌头却不急着探进来，只是有一下没一下地舔着他的嘴唇内侧和牙齿。艾伦几次想将舌探进去，都被灵巧地避开了。嘴周围被搞得又红又痒，正感到焦躁，却一个不小心反被对方探了进来。  
他想缠住利威尔的舌吻，但自己的舌头马上被挤到了一边。对方用舌尖抵了他的上膛，一下下地撩拨着那块敏感的区域，直痒到了他的心里。他感到呼吸不畅，只得松开了口，看到利威尔眼里含着一丝得意。  
他像是为了证明什么似的再次吮上对方的双唇。这一次他在那片柔软的唇瓣上尽力吮吸着，直到吮出一丝苦艾酒的味道，苦涩，又带着些香甜。他在这醉人的味道下变得贪婪，还想再多尝到一点，便更加用力地深吻起来，直到对方口中连空气都被掠夺干净。  
两人很快便气喘吁吁。艾伦擦了擦嘴边的濡湿，兴致高昂地准备继续进行下去。脸上已泛起些许红潮的利威尔却撑起身子，掸了掸头上的草叶：“起来吧，你不是还要去看城堡吗。”  
的确，时候已经不早了。这几乎是密不透风的绿林深处很容易令人丧失对时间的感觉，保守估计的话，现在应该也已经下午三点多了。到城堡还有一段山路要走，两人便忙不迭地出发。

 


	5. 苦艾酒 下

苦艾酒 下

 

城堡坐落在一座僻静的山峰上，通体白色，远远望去像山谷里的一座玲珑的雪雕。春夏时节，碧绿而幽静的山谷常因这座白色古堡而多出几分寒冷的神秘；而每当冬季到来，落雪覆盖山峦，城堡就化作山顶积雪的一部分。在一年四季中，城堡都是这座凄清的山谷中绝妙的一景，尽管这样的景色鲜有人知。  
实际上，美轮美奂的景色只是远观时的表象。近看时，城堡便只是一座绿荫丛中的白色废墟。它早在二百多年前就已经毁于战火，内里的富丽与华美早已不复存在，只留下一副美丽的空壳，苍凉地伫立在山岗上。  
两人沿着谷底的溪流向上攀援，渐渐走入山腰间的黑森林里。在这个高度几乎已经看不到阔叶林，山路两侧只有笔直的松木和杉木齐刷刷地林立着，它们高大得不见树冠的身躯遮蔽了阳光，形成一片阴郁的绿翳，只在针叶的缝隙间漏出一缕缕丝状的光线。  
“据说修建这座城堡的，是十七世纪时一个酷爱童话的国王。他按照自己幼年时的幻想构筑了这座行宫，最后却因此荒于朝政，丢掉了王位和自己的国家。”艾伦一边讲述着，一边攀上一块陡峭的岩石，他回身朝走在后面的利威尔伸出一只手，将他拉上来。“这个国王到最后也没能看到城堡的竣工。后来一个普鲁士人带着他的军队打到这里，认为是这座过于美丽的城堡招致了灾祸，便下令毁掉了它。”  
“意料之中的结局。”  
“我不明白，为什么人们总是认为美丽的东西是有罪的。难道制造它们的不是人类自己吗？”  
“那是因为人类总是摆脱不了自相矛盾的愚蠢。”  
他们沉默下来，继续向上攀登。地面上堆积着一层松软的、厚厚的细碎枯枝，每踩上一步都会发出爆栗般的脆响，在寂静中这声音就像是紧贴着耳朵发出似的。利威尔走得很慢，因此即便艾伦在前面跑得像匹欢脱的小马，也还是要时不时地停下来等他。山路越走越陡峭，不久，前方出现一条白色碎石铺就的坡道，这条坡道曲曲折折通向山顶，尽头就是城堡的大门。  
古堡的入口处有一条通往地窖的楼梯。爱探险的艾伦拉着利威尔想要下去瞧个究竟，但后者却将手缩到裤子口袋里，站在原地没动。  
“你自己去吧，我在这里等着。”  
艾伦回身摸了摸利威尔冰凉的双臂：“你冷了吧？要不要加件衣服？”  
“我不冷。我只是不喜欢太过阴暗的地方。”  
男孩立刻坚决地表示他对地窖没有兴趣。他牵着利威尔的手来到二楼的回廊。即使是被毁掉了大半，城堡残存下来的部分仍然复杂得像座迷宫。回廊的每一个转角都有通往其他方向的甬道和楼梯，甬道和楼梯又连接着相同的回廊，就像是无限循环的数列，稍有不慎就会迷失其中。  
墙上的一副马赛克镶嵌画引起了艾伦的注意。那是一个有着粉红色翅膀、目光如炬的天使，脚下是一个跪着祈祷的人。细看时，旁边的墙壁上还刻有一行细小的文字：  
“惟愿我的言语 现在写上 都记录在书上 用铁笔镌刻 用铅灌在磐石上 直存到永远”  
这句誓愿，不知出于什么原因为不知名的人刻下。也许是一名生命即将到达尽头的士兵，也许是一位逃亡中的贵族，也许是一对偶然漫步至此的情人。艾伦开始想象，在这看似平静的语气下，会隐藏着怎样的曲折故事。  
回过神来，利维尔已不见踪影。  
成排的柳叶窗在空荡荡的走廊里投下巨大而整齐的黑影，像是在故作神秘似的缄默不语。和年长的恋人走散了的少年在其间匆忙穿梭着，紊乱的脚步声打破了走廊里的沉寂空气。他沿着走廊绕过两个转角，才在墙壁的投影间看到一个人影，那是在窗台上曲膝坐着的利威尔的影子。男人正侧头眺望远处的山景，手中捏着那朵从衬衫口袋里取下的蔷薇花。阳光照在他柔顺的黑发上，反射出黑缎一样的光泽。  
“来。”  
仿佛是为了补偿少年寻找他时的心焦，利威尔朝他伸出了手。  
“看，多好的风景。”  
艾伦被眼前的景象迷住了。从这一侧的窗口看去，整个山谷一览无余。富有层次感的森林从山顶绵延至山脚，谷底是大片丝绒般的草地，远处可以看到他们落脚的小镇，以及像一条蓝色细带一样在其间蜿蜒的莱茵河。山腰间低矮的云朵随风游移，使得山谷中的光线变幻莫测。  
这景象让他感到无比舒畅——阳光的温度将古堡里的阴郁感驱散殆尽，他闭上眼睛，朝迎面吹来的夏风张开双臂。  
“心情不错啊，小鬼。给我念会儿书怎么样？”  
艾伦等待这句话已多时。他麻利地从背包里取出那本读了一多半的法语版《蝴蝶梦》，跳上窗台，面对着利维尔坐下。利威尔对这本书很感兴趣，这几天一直在让艾伦读它。故事正进行到第二十章，利威尔凝神听着，不时蹙起眉毛。  
“呐，艾伦，你说——”这一章结束后，利威尔开口道，蔷薇花在他的手中打着旋儿：“如果这个女主角一早就知道她的丈夫有如此可怕的过去，她还会嫁给他吗？”  
“我想……婚姻是可以选择的，但爱却不能——”艾伦思索了一下，爽快地答道，“她也许不会嫁给他，但对他的爱无法改变。”  
利威尔将蔷薇放在鼻尖下细嗅着。一瞬间，艾伦好像看到他笑了笑。白色的花冠忽然脱落下来，利维尔将它拾起，握在手心里。  
“这也会是你的做法吗。”他用几乎听不见的声音说道。他将手伸向空中，摊开手掌，让散开的白色花瓣飘落在山崖间。

 

他们回到下榻的旅馆时已是晚上。利威尔先去洗了澡，出浴后照例只穿了衬衫。男人在床边收拾东西的时候，艾伦捉住他的衣角探头去闻，得到的是手背上响亮的一记：“臭小鬼快给我去洗澡。”  
洗好澡出来后，屋里的灯已经熄掉。利威尔并没在床上，而是站在在窗边眺望夜景。  
艾伦走到他身后，和他一起看着外面的夜空。漫天的星斗在漆黑的穹幕中闪耀，远比他小时候玩过的星空表盘壮观的多。大熊星座的尾巴像一把勺子，永恒地镇守着天际中央；而在银河彼端，天蝎座的红心像一团微暗的火，幽幽燃烧在地平线之上。  
“利威尔，你相信占星术吗？”艾伦忽然以少年特有的单纯思路发问。  
“……你是说那种神秘主义的玩意儿？”  
他并未在意他的口气。他凑上前，若即若离地蹭着那头湿发上的香气。  
“据说，星辰的运转会主宰人的命运。我们会和什么人相遇，也许都是受了它们的影响。因为这个，我特别喜欢观察夜空。”  
男人听着，不置可否。片刻他问：  
“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”  
“啊，算是有吧。”艾伦的脸上泛起一丝苦涩的笑。“我有个叫米卡莎的妹妹，原本是隔壁一对犹太夫妇的孩子。她的父母被秘密警察抓走时，她刚好在我家玩，才幸免于难。她无处可去，我们就收留了她。”  
“原来如此。家里藏匿着犹太人，你的童年一定过得很辛苦。”  
“我们在家里得时刻保持安静。可是我并不孤单。”他微笑道，“我很高兴能有她的陪伴。”  
“你的父母一定都是很伟大的人。”  
男孩湖绿色的眼睛里闪过一丝阴翳。  
“是的，我妈妈就是为了保护我们而死的。”  
男人沉默了。他朝后探出手，安抚男孩那颤抖的脖颈。  
可怕的回忆正使他陷入一种强迫症式的絮语中：“我亲眼看着她倒在枪口下。那是我第一次见到子弹穿透人的身体，就像是……”  
“艾伦，看着我。”利威尔转过身，捧住比他高半头的少年的脸。他沉静的注视让艾伦渐渐清醒过来。“这个世界上已经没有那么多危险了。”  
为了帮面前的男孩恢复镇定，利威尔开始以一种小鹿添水的方式啜吻他的嘴唇。那是只有利威尔能做到的，温柔、轻快的抚慰，胜过世上任何一剂安神的良药。艾伦感到平静了，释然了。迷蒙中，他看见利威尔俯向他的下身，去触碰他的腰带。  
他阻止了那双手。在对方的疑惑中，他将他抱起放到窗台上。  
“从前都是你宠溺着我，今天就让我来宠溺一下你吧。”他悄声在利威尔耳边说。

水银般的月光倾泻下来，将利威尔的身体镀上一层月白色。这副身体的双手撑在身后的半圆形飘窗上，悬空的双腿无处放置，只有勾叠在艾伦的肩头。他的头部逆着光线，看不清表情，只能隐约瞥见因承受欲望而微张着的嘴。  
男孩正用舌头取悦着他。他绕着圈舔弄着那个在他手中毫无抵抗力的物事，希望能给予它最深入、最全面的刺激。他知道自己的技巧不能与利威尔相比，但他还是能从对方身上看到他期待的反应。  
他猛地一口吮掉嘴里的所有空气，几乎要把对方的前端也吞进喉咙里。利威尔的小腹猛然抽缩了一下，他推开艾伦的肩头让他离开自己。  
“小混蛋……你这么想提前结束吗？”  
艾伦站起身，抓住利威尔的腰，将他拉向自己的胯部。这突兀的动作让利维尔倒吸了口气，但没有抗拒。他没忘解开对方上衣那几粒多余的扣子。不太宽阔的胸膛坦露出来，在月色下泛着冷腻的白。他轻轻地吻了他左侧胸口的突起——唇瓣随着里面那颗心脏的一记跳动而震颤——他留心没有触碰到肋下的那处凹陷。  
利威尔的腿虽然不长，可是比例极佳。大腿周围的肌肉纤长而匀称，完美地衔接着臀部和腰际的线条。当艾伦抬起这两条漂亮的腿，将它们折向主人的身体时，极具情色意味的画面却因这双腿的短小而显出几分可爱。这副柔韧性极好的身体任他摆布着，接受着他湿漉漉的亲吻，像接受夜半时分一场小雨的恩泽。瘦削的，小巧的，男性的身体……不知从何时起，这些杂糅的印象已成了他欲念的限定条件，利威尔是这些限定的初始，也是唯一的终结点。  
他分开那双腿，将自己送入对方体内。  
利威尔弓起了整条背脊，那是身体的本能退缩反应。可是他的头已经抵上窗子，他的腰身被男孩牢牢把握着，他被挤压在狭小的空间内无处可逃。他唯有承受下身袭来的冲击，身体被不断顶向后方坚硬的窗扇。  
视线已经模糊，满天银亮的星斗好似都在旋转，它们在恢宏夜空中划开奇异的光圈，像是某个不幸画家笔下带有眩晕幻觉的星夜。男人的一只手臂胡乱挣向空中，扭开了旁边的半扇窗子，夜风灌入，吹动纱帘裹住了男人的脸。  
他将纱帘拨开，瞧着男人浸透在月光里的面容。他在那上面看到的痛苦大过于快感。默不作声的作法无异于延长自己的疼痛，艾伦现在才意识到男人是这样的习性。  
“很痛吗？为什么不叫我停下来？”  
对方声音嘶哑：“这点小事不用管它。”  
男孩仍在犹豫着。男人索性将双腿缠上他的腰，整个人盘在他身上。  
“那么在意我的感觉的话，就快点让我射出来。”他在艾伦耳边低语。

那天晚上，当两人终于一起产生高潮的痉挛时，艾伦看清夜空中挂着的那轮圆月并不是完整的。月色皎洁，像是他们白天喝过的苦艾酒。这是他与利威尔一同经历的第一个夜晚，他不知道这样的夜晚今后还会有几个，还能有几个。他紧紧抓着熟睡的利威尔的手，不忍入眠，生怕这一切会突然化为虚无。  
如果苦难的尽头便是至福，那紧随其后的又会是什么？  
他不愿去想，也不想知道答案。  
他只想让这一刻的安宁，永远地延续下去。


	6. 创

创

 

又是一个寻常的早晨。  
在这个时段，响午的酷热尚未来袭，空气还保有一丝沁凉。餐桌上摆着简单的早饭，三个家庭成员围坐在一起，气氛一如既往的平淡。  
米卡莎餐前从不和他们一起祈祷。他们并不在意，也从未强迫她改变。从那样的环境下生存下来的一家人，更善于理解对方，也有着比普通家庭宽泛得多的底线。  
“我要去参加一个夏令营，可能一星期后才会回来。”艾伦这样对他的两位家人宣布道。  
没有什么太大的反应。犹太少女抬起晶亮的黑眼珠看了他一眼，什么话都没说。  
不过就算不说话，他也能意会他们的态度。那原本就是不必认真宣布的事情，完全不会引起他们的担心。他们冷淡的反应，不过是为了不打破那层正常的表面氛围，他们太过互相了解，以至于有时不得不装作互不理解。  
就算明知是说谎，也不会加以责怪，因为任何决定都必定有它的理由。  
他们的宽容让他羞愧。他头一次觉得对他们有所亏欠。然而天枰的一端已被压上太多砝码，再也无法做到均衡。

利威尔病了。一想到他那副眼眶乌青的病容，艾伦就恨不得马上奔到他身边。他需要他，需要人来照顾。最近这段时间，艾伦一直忙着补习和考试，有一个星期没去他那里。两天前他走进利维尔的家门时，对方已经卧床多日。他发着烧，脸色很差，桌上的水杯是空的，房间也已经几天没打扫了。奇怪的是，除了发烧，他没有其他明显的症状，也找不出病因，就是莫名其妙地突然病了。  
艾伦住进利威尔家里，帮他打扫房间，做饭，抱他去洗澡。他做了一个十五岁孩子所能做的一切和一个恋人该做的一切。他悉心照料着他，比任何成年人都做得更加细致体贴。  
然而他唯一无力左右的，是利维尔的心情。利威尔看上去情绪十分低沉，不知是因为生病所致，还是反之。他常常面色沉郁地望着某处出神，不知在想什么心事。这场病似乎让他变得有些神经质，对于艾伦的陪伴，他并未表现出多少欣慰，相反，艾伦越是关心他，他便越显得烦躁。于是最后，连艾伦的心情也变得压抑起来。  
他不知道利威尔的这种阴沉从何而来。  
每到这时，他就感到一切又回到了原点。最初隔阂着两人的问题从未得到解决，他无法得知利威尔的想法，因为利威尔不肯告诉他。当一个过于年长的人决定对一个过于年轻的人有所保留时，任何企图越过界限的交流都是不可能的。宠溺或是冷落，一切决定权都在利威尔手中，这和应付一个孩童没有什么不同。  
于是到现在艾伦才发觉，从前两个人在一起时的种种快乐，都是由利威尔来把控着的。他能够从利威尔那里得到那么多，都是因为对方情愿给予。单从精神层面上来说，这种关系类似于古希腊的“爱者”和“被爱者”——但利威尔并不总是那么尽责。一旦作为引导者的一方中途卸下他的责任，关系就变得难以维系。艾伦的年纪太轻，还完全不具有调控和扭转这种情势的技巧，更何况利威尔的心思比寻常人都更难琢磨些。  
他开始反思，长久以来忽视自己和利维尔之间的年龄差距是否一个错误。以前他从未在意过他的年龄——在被热情冲昏头脑的少年心里，这根本是不值一提的事情，甚至某种程度上滋养了他的爱慕。他也学会了压抑自己不去了解他的经历，因为他已懂得这种坦白是无法强求的。成熟和神秘，本是利威尔身上最初吸引他的两样特征，现在却成了他最大的困扰：对正在交往的人缺少应有的最基本的了解，就像是住进一座房子很久却一直被蒙着眼睛一样。明明已经相处了好几个月，他对利威尔知道得却不比刚认识的时候更多，甚至可以说仍未完全与他相识——他连利威尔的姓氏都还不知道。在这种不明朗的基础上建立的感情关系，就犹如缺失地基的楼宇，必不能够久存。而问题的严重性在于，他已将它看得太过重要，又觉察得太晚，以至深陷于其中无法自拔。

晚上睡觉前，两人一起躺在窄小的床上，艾伦照例给他念书。他的嗓音依旧低柔，他希望经自己的口念出的利威尔的母语至少能让他心情好一些。  
“‘驯养，就是建立某种联系。只有被驯养了的事物，才会被了解。如果你驯养了我，我就会辨认出一种与众不同的脚步声。其他的脚步声会使我躲到地下去，而你的脚步声就会象音乐一样让我从洞里走出来……我不吃面包，麦子对我来说，一点用也没有，但是，你有着金黄色的头发。那么，一旦你驯养了我，这就会十分美妙。麦子，是金黄色的，它就会使我想起你……’”  
利威尔翻了个身。艾伦以为他困了，便把书放下。无意中，手触到他刚才枕过的那片枕头，发现那里是湿的。  
关了灯，两人躺在黑暗中。过了许久，利威尔突然开口：  
“艾伦，你来我这儿已经几天了？”  
“……有三天了。”  
“留在这里照看我，一定无聊透了吧。”  
“没有，才不会……”  
“别撒谎了。我看得出来，这几天我一直让你很不自在。”  
男孩小声地、不怎么坚定地否定了他的话。  
“你该回去陪你的家人，而不是在这里整天陪着一个喜怒无常的病人。”  
“……你也是我的家人。”  
男孩用不带半分做作的语气说道。  
对方停滞了一会。  
“一直和我呆在一起，你会后悔的。”  
他的语调很轻，很慢，像一阵叹息。  
“为什么？”  
艾伦等着他的回答。然而对方却和黑夜一起陷入沉寂。  
是夜，艾伦紧拥着利维尔滚烫的身体，毫无睡意。他的心就像是一团乱麻，忐忑，担忧，不解，交织在一起，轮番折磨着他。此刻他唯一能做的，只有抱紧怀中的人，虽然这动作更多的是给他自己带来安全感。利威尔睡得很不安稳，好像陷入了一场梦魇。在这场不轻松的睡眠中，他紧蹙着眉，下意识地揪紧了艾伦的睡衣。  
“别担心。”艾伦喃喃道，“别担心。我在这里，我会一直陪着你……”

一个星期很快过去，利威尔的身体终于渐渐好转。他不再发烧，状态也不再那么低迷了，不过话仍然很少。在这些天里，那些近乎程式化的朗读几乎就是他们全部的交流，因为除此之外，艾伦不知道自己还能为利威尔做些什么。  
在他准备离开的前一天晚上，一直躺在旁边听他念书的男人突然起身跨坐到他的身上，抽去他手中的书扔到一边。  
他狂野地亲吻了艾伦的嘴唇，然后解开自己的上衣。  
积郁已久的欲望摆脱了束缚，像海潮般将两人湮没。一个过长的深吻使喉部酸胀而疼痛，在近距离的相视中，他看见利威尔的眼底流露出强烈而复杂的伤感。利威尔就像是要把自己拥有的全部一次给予他似的，狂风暴雨般地强迫他领受着感官的刺激。这份突如其来的馈赠激烈得让他窒息，他被一股令他晕眩的力道拥抱着，裹挟着，眼前只剩一片汗水淋漓的白。不久意识便提前退场，所有不安和疑虑都被体内的潮水席卷而去，跌入那个名为快感的无底深渊中……

他是在黎明时分醒来的。利威尔已经先他一步起床，站在稀薄的晨光中穿起制服。  
“我要去上班了。”利威尔说。  
他拉住利威尔整理床铺的一只手。然而那只手却从他的掌间慢慢地、一寸一寸地抽离了出去，他攥着它的的部分越来越少，直到最后一根小指也从他指间挣脱。  
“送送我吧。”对方轻柔地说。  
他们一起在清晨的薄雾中走上街头。星期天的早上，街道上空无一人。路的左方，是仍在沉睡着的漆黑夜幕，路的右方，是被地平线下的晨曦隐隐照亮的青白色天空。利威尔在他左方走着，脸上带着大病初愈后的苍白，在蓝色制服的衬托下，白得近乎透明。  
他们一路无言。  
很快，便到了俾斯麦广场的电车总站。他们并排在车站的长椅上坐下，一起眺望万里之外正渐渐变得绯红的天际。那里，一轮凄艳的红日已从地平线上跃出，朝霞像火焰一般蔓延，瞬间照亮了整个天空。  
只可惜，这样美丽的事物，只存在于一天的初始和终结之时。  
车站旁的钟楼敲响了六下，第一班有轨电车远远驶来。利威尔朝他转过头，注视着他，眸子里闪烁着霞光的色彩。接着艾伦感到他郁结的眉弓擦过自己的眼睛——他用力地拥抱了他，久久没有放开。  
“我爱你。”他说。  
下一刻，电车缓缓驶过车站。  
利威尔离开他，跳上车尾的平台。  
有轨电车像一个笨重的生灵，永远只能按既定的轨道前行。人们有时可以选择不乘坐它，有时则不能。  
艾伦怔怔地站起身。他看着身着一袭普鲁士蓝的利威尔就那样站在车尾，和他对望着，随电车慢慢远去。风吹起他的黑发，他按住头上的帽子，却始终没有走进车厢里。艾伦一直注视着那抹蓝，看着它缩小，缩小，直至消失在街道尽头的拐角，像素描画纸上一滴渐渐蒸发的蓝墨水。  
后来他曾千百遍地设想，如果当时他拉住他，不让他离开，如果当时他追赶上那辆车，跳上去拥抱他，亲吻他，哪怕像电影里一样俗套——结局会不会有所不同。  
然而站在未来假设过去没有任何意义。  
他只记得，那个早晨他回到家中，周身有种宿醉一般的沉重感。利威尔的那句话带来的喜悦只维持了很短的时间，当太阳完全升起的时候，一种不安的直觉就将它冲淡了。  
他本可以在下午再去找一次利威尔，但他没有。经过了一个星期的朝夕相处和昨晚那场过于激烈的情事，他感到自己的身心都需要好好梳理一番。而且，从昨晚开始经历的这一切太不同寻常，让他有些不知该怎么去面对那个人。  
而就在他踌躇的这一天里，他失去了最重要的东西。

当他再次来到利威尔的住所时，发现利威尔已经离开了。门没有锁，就像是特地给他留着一样。屋子是空的，家具和床铺都还在，只是生活用品都已被搬走。房间不再有生活的气息，变得和其他破旧的空屋没有什么不同。  
他下意识地走向那张床。只有床散发出来的气味没变。他闭上眼睛，俯身在床上——被单上还留有利威尔的气味，就像此刻利威尔仍躺在那里一样。闻着这股味道，他更难以相信自己已经失去了他。  
他起身，茫然环顾四周，目光落在对面的沙发上。头脑中忽然清晰地回想起了在那张沙发上，利威尔第一次引诱他时的样子。体内突然翻搅起一阵痛苦的晕眩，他飞跑到水池边，攀着池沿呕吐起来。  
他呕吐，持续不断地呕吐，直到眼前发黑，把胆汁都吐了出来，干呕还在继续。那感觉就像是用呕吐代替了哭泣——在他已痛苦得不能自持时，他的眼睛仍是干涩的。掌管情感系统的器官此时都像是失了灵，精神和肉体之间的联系割裂了，他越是想哭，泪水就越是不知躲到了哪里。他的肉体正以一种紊乱的方式承担着他的痛苦，而他的精神则正被这痛苦加速地摧垮。  
他不敢再去看那间屋子。他感到假如自己再向那里看一眼，便会马上在这里死去。他起身，掩住嘴，像逃离一座墓穴那样逃出了那个房间。

 

属于青春的时代就在十五岁的那个夏天以这种残忍的方式结束，少年之后的岁月里，不再有憧憬和幻想。有一些东西被过早地从他的心上剜了下来，留下一个空洞的创口，没有什么能够把它填平。即使随着年龄增长，心的表层为其他东西所覆盖，利威尔给他留下的那处创洞也将永远存在下去，永远空落下去。他的心脏的一部分，就这样被利威尔带走。  
他再次病了一场。他浑浑噩噩地度过了夏天的最后一段时光，感到这个世界再度与他没有了关联。当他发现窗外的树枝上开始有黄叶飘落时，不禁感叹他连夏天都失去了。一切都消逝得太快，连怀念的时间都没有留下。  
人们常说，当人失去某样东西后，一切不过是回到了开始，你的生活与原先并无分别。然而这对他是却一句何其轻松的哄骗。人在失去之后，往往做不回原来的自己，因为他们在得到的同时也交出了另外一些东西。有时代价对等，有时得不偿失。对艾伦来说，他得到了利维尔的爱，付出了整个夏天所能拿出的全部感情，结果是让自己痛得流血；如果可以再来一次，他不知还会不会做出同样的选择。  
他并不怨恨利威尔。但那句告白却教他无法释怀。如果利威尔没有说过爱他，那么他至少还可以试着忘记他；但现在，他被彻底关进了那句话的囚笼里。这个事实恐怕是现在的他怎样也无法理解的：为什么一个人明明爱着他，却仍要离开他。  
归根结底，还是他太年轻。只有在十五岁的年纪里，他才会爱上这样一个人，也只有在十五岁的年纪，他才会受这样深切的创伤。  
后来每当他看到利维尔制服的那种普鲁士蓝色，心中就会勾起钝痛；从此他再也没有坐过有轨电车。

TBC.


	7. 旅途

旅途

 

德法边境地区的某个山谷，河水蜿蜒流淌，黑森林阴郁而广袤。  
两国之间的铁路干线沿着河谷铺陈，一头通往柏林，一头通向巴黎。  
一列开往法国的红皮火车在山谷中呼啸而过，沿途雪松的枝叶在火车掀起的疾风中簌簌抖动。  
火车不停歇地奔腾着，穿过森林，穿过村庄，经过伐木人的小屋，经过沿途大大小小的车站……  
海德堡，曼海姆，斯特拉斯堡，南锡，巴黎。  
三年，四年，五年，来往穿梭于这条线路上。

记得第一次乘坐这趟列车，是去巴黎就读法律专业的时候。那年他十九岁，还是头一次离乡，带着些不安与期待，但也有了几分处变不惊的老练。他记得当时人们都对他的选择感到惊讶，而他解释说，只是想去那个国家看看——  
那时他还不知道自己会和这条线路产生如此微妙的缘分。

火车飞驰着，路过大桥，路过牧场，路过湖泊。车窗玻璃倒映着他的脸，他发现自己被阳光照得近乎璀璨的湖绿色眸子正和窗外那片真正的湖水重叠在一起，重叠的部分绿得格外苍翠，明艳。  
他低下头，在信纸上写下几行字，踌躇了会儿，又将纸揉作一团。  
他揉着眉头，眼睛瞧向窗外。熟悉的山峦，熟悉的松林，熟悉的一草一木。  
这条线路的沿途景色，承载了他的太多记忆。

 

人要用多长时间才能彻底忘掉一个人呢？以前他从没试过。  
但现在他可以明确，这个时间一定大于四年。

四年的时间没能让他忘掉那个人。四年来他一直想念着他，常常在梦里见到他。四年来他孑然一身，没有任何异性或同性走进他心里，他的心一直被那个人占据着，他的身体也始终对那个人渴望着。  
最初，他的思念里夹杂着疼痛和不解，后来，他在思念中学会了自省。最后，他的思念变成了一种理解，是对那个人所做的一切的认同，一种信任，一种通过推测和想象达成的原谅。  
和你互爱着的人无论做出什么决定，都必定有他的理由。因此，你需要谅解他。这是他的家庭教育告诉他的，也是他和家人相处的原则。  
他相信那个人离开他是有理由的，而其中的很大部分原因他也已明白。他们的年龄差距，他们的性别雷同，他们不合体统的结合方式，注定这会是条越走越窄的路。能在那样的时候悄悄地结束，并不一定是最坏的结局。  
他靠着这样的认识，帮助自己走出了被抛弃的伤痛，虽然，不那么彻底。  
而人总会在旅途中成长。

 

火车在一片浓雾中驶出了森林，驶向原野，驶向异乡。火车驶过阿尔萨斯的绵延青山，驶过山上的城堡，驶过城堡后的溪流。人的一生应该在路上，应该在旅程上，应该永远去追寻着什么。因为，总有一样东西，总有一个人，在某个地方等待着你，等待着与你相见。你们总会相见。  
那张被他揉成一团的信纸，在他手中又被慢慢展开。上面的墨水已被擦得模糊，但仍能看清字迹：  
“利威尔，你还好吗……”

TBC.


	8. 愛

他睁开眼睛，看见自己身处一间陋室之中。  
这是一间名副其实的陋室，陈设简易，空间局促。白石灰直接粉刷在裸露着砖缝的墙壁上，屋里只有一张简易的小桌，床也是窄窄小小的，他躺上去甚至没有一点多余的空间。与这个房间相比，他在海德堡住过的那间旧屋简直可以算得上温馨了。  
他仰望窗口的时候，会看见窗角结着的蛛网。那里实在太高，他没有精力也没有必要去清理它们。反正总有比蛛网更难看的东西在妨碍视线：几道粗直的铁栏将蓝天分割成排排单调的矩形，标示着一种威严的分界，将世界划分为两部分：自由的，不自由的。  
他说不清已来到这里多久。也许是三个月，也许是一年，也许更长。这里的每一天都是一样的，他在每一天里所做的事情也是一样的。在这里，人很容易丢失对时间的记忆。有时一分钟就像一年那样漫长，有的时候人的大半生却像一个下午那样，一晃间就逝去了。  
他时常在屋里踱步。宽是三步，长是六步，狭小得还不及一节有轨电车的车厢。而屋里的陈设他已经熟悉得闭着眼睛都能摸得到：右边是床，左边是桌子，前方是盥洗池，其余的部分都是墙壁，坚硬，冰冷，厚重的墙壁，隔绝了外界的温暖与喧嚣，将他的世界隔绝在一片寂寞的安宁之中。  
屋里没有镜子，他不能时常看到自己的面孔。他感到渐渐对自己的面目失去了把握，印象中的相貌和实际中的相貌慢慢失去了联系，偶尔看到自己的脸时，甚至会觉得陌生。这张脸神情冷淡木然，眼窝处的皮肤比以往更深地塌陷在骨骼上，眼底透着一种无望的讥讽，像是在笑自己，也像是嘲笑那些把他关进这里的人——  
距离那次审判，应该已经过去一年了。

他今年三十八岁。三十八岁是个已经足以让人真正感受到对活着这件事的厌烦的年纪，不过这是对一些普通人而言。对他，利维尔·贝尔兰德来说（有时他需要在心里特意默念几遍这个名字以使自己那不断涣散模糊着的自我与这个名字从前所代表着的那个人联系起来，因为他时常感到他的自我正在慢慢由有机趋向于无机，正在慢慢消融退化得像是自然界的草木，或是草木腐烂后变成的泥土一样原始而无觉的东西），三十八岁已经是个长寿得不可思议的年龄，他总觉得自己的生命，早该和他的同伴们一起，结束在十五年前的那次会议上。

他在寂静中独坐，脑中偶尔会飘落一些从历史的残迹上剥落下来的尘屑——曾经惊心动魄的，荡气回肠的，曲折艰险的，但如今都成了一些可怜的、前后矛盾的、彼此割裂的碎片，丧失了在人们的追寻中归真的可能。有谁说过，所谓历史只是对某种曾经的无力记述，真正的历史早在发生过后的那一刻就消失了。谁也抓不住真正的历史，就像你抓不住风，抓不住流动的水，抓不住一个幼童变化的容颜……因为历史就是时间流逝的具体体现形式，时间是永远在飞跑着的，时间永远是非物质的，用物质去表现处于变化之中的非物质，结果唯有远离真实。  
在那些早年一起共事的人们里，在那些夜半时分从枕边悄悄溜进他的脑海的一长串名字里（这些人们的姓氏永远先于名字钻进他的耳朵：史密斯、佐伊、萨卡利亚斯、拉尔……），只有他还活着，并保有对当年事件的一部分形态的记忆，无处申辩，无处诉说。  
老兵永远不死，只是慢慢凋零。

到底是什么样的幸运或不幸，让他避开了死神对他布下的一次次陷阱，苟活到现在？又是怎样一种险恶的理由，让他为这种自己都不情愿的苟活付出大半生自由的代价，还要背负起叛国者的骂名？叛国罪，是的，叛国罪，在一年前的那次最后的审判中，他们以这项罪名来指控他，要他对战时巴黎某地下抵抗组织领导层的七名核心成员的死亡负责，要他对自己多年来的“叛逃”俯首认罪——  
他们轮番对他提一些无意义的问题，他当庭做了自述，可是无济于事，因为证据都被毁掉了；他的辩护人始终像个守灵人似的静坐着；通过多年来的周旋，他也早已看透，他们的目的只有一个，就是用假象给人们一个交代，继而掩藏某些真实。  
而这一次的结果是严重的：二十五年徒刑，最高级别的有期徒刑，一切都那么顺利成章。  
只因为他的秘密被捕比那次集体搜捕早了三天，只因为他的政见与组织里的一些高层干部向来不合，只为他出生在斯特拉斯堡——一个兼说德法两种语言，国籍、身份和民族归属感几百年来都模糊不清的阿尔萨斯人。  
只因为，他在法庭上感到受了侮辱，表现出了一点点高傲的自尊心——当资料无意中暴露了他特殊的性取向的时候。  
“你同德国人睡过觉吗？”  
一名检察官随口问道，就好像这个顺手拈来的问题只是为了给乏味的审理过程增加一些调剂。  
他感到在场的所有人——庭长、检察官们、推事们、陪审员们以及听众们都立即竖起了耳朵，站在道德的至高点上，带着厌恶，带着好奇，带着耻笑等待他的回答。辩护人依然沉默，甚至没有对这个问题作出抗议。  
他知道法国人痛恨战时和德国佬睡过觉的女人，可他又不是女人。  
而这个只是单纯以羞辱为目的的问题，却在他的心中一瞬间搅动起一股奇特的柔情。这种柔情，这种当庭受辱的愤懑，被诬陷的冤屈，以及被长时间重复提问累积起来的烦躁，令他的心情突然归复一种可怕的冷静，决心将多年来一直掩藏在心底见不得光的那部分捍卫到底。  
一句忤逆的，切中要害的，但又显得极其不明智的言语飞进了法官们的耳朵，让他们几乎立刻就下了判决。  
于是一切看上去全都成了他的咎由自取。

 

可这是一个多么荒谬的笑话。在漫长的岁月里，他犯下过那么多大大小小的错误：他打碎过花瓶，扭断过欺负他个子矮小的中学同学的手腕，同自己的家庭不告而别；他因政见分歧在会议上咒骂过他的上级，他辜负过自己一生中最重要的一段感情，他为了生存甚至出卖过自己的肉体……但他唯一没做过的，就是背叛这个他始终爱着的国家，法兰西，这个哺育了他的母亲的宗族的国家。  
多少骇人的酷刑都没能使他屈服：他的头曾被长时间地摁进水缸体验溺亡的痛苦，他被连根拔掉过双手十指的指甲，他被打断过左侧的两根肋骨，断裂的骨头扎进他的肺，让他差点死在开往柏林的火车上，并使他的余生永远与剧烈运动无缘。他在那间阴暗的地下刑讯室里熬过了不分昼夜的一个月，当他终于逃离出来，目睹到战争结束的那一天，想要回归他的祖国的时候，却被告知：他被定为了叛徒。  
没有什么能够告慰他那伤痕累累的身体，和他那如同死灰一般的心灵，一直没有。  
直到遇上那个日耳曼男孩。

 

当初自己是怎样一步步陷入和这个男孩的畸恋里的呢？他已经说不清了。

那天，他倒在他的家门口，在一片大雨中，浑身都是呕吐物的污迹，模样可怜得叫他目不忍视。他扶起他，将他带回他的家，脱去他身上的脏湿衣服，帮他在浴缸里清洗身体。  
他发现他发烧了，身体滚烫。一个发着烧的，虚弱的陌生大男孩，赤裸裸地躺在他家里，这让他有些不知该怎么办才好，他不擅长照顾人，也从没在家中邀请过陌生人。他能想到和做到的，也就是给这个孩子换上自己的衣服，给他服下一剂退烧药，让他躺上自己的床。  
做这些事的时候他仔细观察了他的胴体。一种古希腊式的本能使他永远不会放过这样的机会，他意外地发现这个男孩的身体很美。他的皮肤是一种浅浅的小麦色，年轻，光滑，富有弹性，和自己年过三十的、已开始勾勒着疲乏的苍白皮肤不尽相同。他的肌肉匀称而紧致，他颀长的双腿，细窄的腰胯，正在扩张的肩膀，都处于一个男人在走向成熟的过程中最性感、最美妙的阶段。他周身散发着烫手的炙热温度，他紧锁的浓眉透着一股痛苦的英气。他坐上床沿，看他看得出了神。  
在他伸手试探男孩额头的热度时，昏迷中的男孩做出了一个令他意外的动作：他捉住他的手拉向自己怀里，蜷起上身紧紧搂住了他的腰。他吃了一惊，继而以一种不太舒适的姿势被他抱住：一只手臂斜撑在床上，支撑着两人的重心，另一只手被男孩抓在怀里，男孩发烫的头颅枕在自己的大腿上，鼻骨紧贴着他的胯……背后，一根年轻的手指戳在了他腰眼下方的位置，那是他身上最敏感的地带之一，这给了他触电一样的酥麻感。两人就这样僵持在床头，像一尊展现拥抱的雕塑一般凝固着。  
他静默着，愣愣地任凭他拥抱着他，直到一股久违的冲动在体内渐渐抬头，达到了令他羞愧的地步，才连忙将他挣脱。  
从那时起，一个细小的、无处不在的妖魔便开始时刻噬咬他的灵魂，令他的神经发痒，心跳加快，令他身上某个尘封了许久的感官部位开始复苏，开始渴望被抚弄，被刺穿……

可他毕竟是有理智的。如果不是发现这孩子暗暗对他抱有一种情愫，并且在那样一个时候再次找上他的门，他也不会最终按捺不住去勾引他。  
而他又是那样久已未和别人建立如此亲密的关系，他寂寞、寒冷得太久了。  
尽管如此，这也是无法辩白的。也无需辩白。

最初，只是一种身体上的依恋。他喜欢和艾伦的身体呆在一起时的那种感觉：未成年的少男的躯体，温和、适中，不像他年轻时经验过的那些成年男性的身体那样富于攻击性，让他有受伤的危险，但却也比他高大，甚至比他强壮，看上去似乎足以保护他。虽然他身上那个最不听话的部位在他体内冲撞起来的时候，那青涩笨拙的动作也会使他苦痛，但他喜欢造成这种青涩和笨拙的因由——那就是这个孩子的纯粹性。他不谙世事，没有经过世俗尘泥的污染，因此他对他来讲是安全的，是可信任的，是令人放心的。到一个孩子身上去寻求安全感，这让他自己都觉得吃惊。可是普天之下，还有谁能带给他这种放松感呢？还有谁是他可以相信的呢？他很久很久以前就已经不再年轻了，这个世界叫他惊恐。他茫然奔走，无意间撞进一个孩子向他张开的的怀抱里，竟慢慢地沉醉在了其间。  
他就这样依赖上了这男孩的身体，他喜欢被他抱着，或是抱着他。他喜欢男孩最初扭捏着从他的双腿间爬上来的样子，他喜欢他们上半身拥抱在一起时那种男性特有的力道和弹性，他喜欢做爱时他头发上蒸腾出来的那股健康新鲜的汗水味儿和他乱七八糟的湿漉漉的吻，他更喜欢他们下半身每一次完全结合时的那种饱胀的充实感，那甚至与快感无关，只是单纯的肉体被塞满的感觉，这能让他感到自己在真正拥有着一样东西，一样不带任何恶意的，沉甸甸的，同时也在喜爱着他的珍贵东西。为此，他可以包容这孩子的幼稚和任性给他带来的一些烦恼，就像包容某样爱不释手的物件上的小瑕疵一样。  
本来这样就足够了。  
可是感情的滋长又怎会老老实实遵循人的意志呢。  
当那个男孩对他不渝的爱渐渐明晰的时候，他才明白，自己已经骗了自己那么长时间。他依赖上的，也早就不光是男孩的身体，而是他所有的部分：他阳光般和煦的笑容，他诚挚的眼神，他天真又直爽的说话方式，他在自己怀里蹭着撒娇的动作，他温柔宽厚的天性，他那总是想为自己做些什么的孩子式的心意，他的琅琅读书声……原来，早已离不开对方的，是他自己。需要被爱的，害怕失去的，是他自己。这太危险，太危险了。他犯下了罪过，他爱上了一个还是孩子的男人，他会把他们两个都引入万劫不复的深渊中，这个不可逆的进程已经开始了，结局已无法避免，差别只是时间的早晚而已……  
而他自己呢？他是什么人？一个连姓氏、经历甚至爱意都不敢对爱人坦白的人，一个明知故犯，引诱、毒害了这个孩子的长辈，一个同胞眼中的叛国者……他对他说不出口。每次事后小睡的时候他其实都醒着，心情复杂地看着男孩的睡颜，每次他都告诉自己：这是最后一次了，等他醒来我就叫他离开我……可每当男孩真的醒来，愉快地凑上去献上他热乎乎的亲吻时，他本该用来发出音节的舌头就屈服在了另一条表达爱意的舌头的纠缠下，屈服在了不忍与不舍之中。  
最后他终于为这种折磨而生了心病，而一切也在一个最为不义的时机结束……

 

“你同德国人睡过觉吗？”  
那些人问他，像百无聊赖中讲一个下流笑话。  
他本来没必要认真理会的，那只是一句羞辱，他只要忍受下来就可以了。  
他环视四周，再次找到了隐藏在旁听席中的那双湖水绿色眼睛。那是艾伦。从开庭起始自己就看见他了，他坐在那儿，已被极度的震惊和绝望击打得麻木，带着无限悲凉，目不转睛地凝望着自己。  
他不知道他为什么会出现在这种地方，也来不及去想这件事了。  
艾伦，你长大了，变得更成熟，更仪表堂堂了。艾伦，你现在有多高了？你身边是否已经有了陪伴你的人呢？艾伦，从前我总没机会向你道歉，是我伤害了你，我对不起你。艾伦，别哭，艾伦……我现在又在伤害你了……

他们观看着他的反应。  
是啊，艾伦，那就是你，他们口中的德国人，我唯一爱上了的人……  
万般柔情又在他的心田荡起，一瞬间竟让他感受到一丝伴着苦楚的幸福感。这让他的嘴角浮现出一抹奇异的微笑，就像殉道者微笑着走向燃烧的火堆那样，他对法官席上的人们微笑着，目光却迸射出凌驾于他们之上的嘲讽和蔑视：  
“是啊，我和一个德国人睡过。可那又怎么样呢？你们这群虚伪的、可悲的无聊小人……”  
他看见男孩眼里的泪哗地冲了下来。

TBC.


	9. 朗读者

看着地板中央的那片光亮，他明白这一天又到了正午时分。  
此时正值严冬，正是光照最稀缺的时节。每天九点钟过后，日光才姗姗洒下，将一道微薄的光亮投射在房间左上角的墙缝间。随着时间推进，这道光会一寸寸下移，在正午到达地板中央，继而又爬升，于午后四点淡出在房间的右上角。每天，阳光用六小时的时间在房间里画出一道巨大的U形抛物线，整个房间就像是一座日晷，墙上的一些微小痕迹（污迹，钉子，凹痕）则充当了日晷不等长的刻度。那片光亮就像指针般在这座日晷上缓慢移动着，保持着时间本身所特有的永恒的单调。  
他追踪着那片光亮的位置，仿佛掐着秒表——只有在这阳光出没的六小时之内，他才有判断时间的自信。这很重要，因为他需要确定自己在什么时间做了什么事情，此刻尤其是这样。  
他下床，从水管里接了半杯冷水放在桌上，以便让阳光将它晒得暖些，待会儿他喝下去的时候就能更舒服一些。阳光将水照得晶透莹亮，一些微小的杂质颗粒在水中做着纷乱冗缓的布朗运动，恰和阳光下飞舞着的微尘节拍同步。但不一会儿，水中的那些便安静下来，无声无息地沉没水底，他想它们大概是溺亡在水里了。  
他回到床上，小心地从枕头下取出一个玻璃药瓶，拿到眼前检视。  
一粒胶囊静静躺在药瓶底部，透过光线，内部的药粉隐隐若现。它保存完好，没有破损，也没有受潮。他眯起眼睛，用指甲在瓶壁上轻轻敲打两下，算是对它施以象征性的处罚——  
在它夺去他的生命之前。

这是一个考虑已久的决定。早在来这里之前，他就做好了这个打算。自杀，是为了证明自己的清白，为了获得自由，为了用未来二十四年的屈辱时光，换回曾经活过的所有岁月的尊严。他决定自杀以示反抗——他要告诉这个荒诞的世界，他拒绝它强加给他的命运，拒绝被它们继续捉弄和奴役下去。  
只有这样做才符合他的天性，只有这样，他才感到他又做回了那个真正的自己，那个骄傲的，性情刚烈的，连党卫队军官的脸都敢于唾弃的利维尔。他要告诉他们，他虽然不是胜利者，但也绝没有败在他们手上。  
氰化钾在这方面无疑具有最出众的功效，只需几百毫克就能在10秒内解决问题。其实一切早就见分晓了——从他成功地把它带进监狱的那一刻起，他就拥有了这种自绝的保障。  
就让他在这条通往自由的秘径被发现之前，使用掉它吧。他等不下去了，也无力再活下去了。  
他取出那粒胶囊，打开，将那堆白色的粉末倒入水中。  
几小时后，当那些人破开牢房的门，看到一具垂首僵坐床头，面色泛着潮红的尸体时，会露出什么样的表情呢？  
一定不会比罗马人攻进马萨达城①时的表情更有看头。所以他也不不屑于看。

似乎是感觉到大限将至，他的身体内有一样不听话的东西开始凄厉地叫喊起来。它用尽全力挣扎着，抱住他向前迈进的腿，提醒他，他的心中还存有某种执念，某个未竟的愿望……它哀求他再等等，因为一年的空等还说明不了什么……  
他将它一脚踢开，端起了杯子。  
晃动着的水面映出他那张心力交瘁的脸。  
此时，像所有生命行将结束的人那样，他短暂又漫长的一生如走马灯般在眼前掠过：斯特拉斯堡瓦蓝如镜的运河；蒙马特区雾霭沉沉的街道；天空中呼啸而过的德国飞机；同伴们那一张张个性鲜明的、褪了色的脸；摇篮般晃动着的有轨电车车厢；法院门外朝他投掷石块的人群；一双哭泣的苦艾酒色的眼睛。  
他颤抖了一下，避开那双眼睛，将水杯递到唇边。一股苦杏仁的清香弥漫开来，他合上双目……

 

倏地，像枯叶落地的声音惊扰了泥土的倦梦，他的动作被一声奇异的轻响打断。那是纸张滑过地面发出的声音，那声音本身就是一场梦。在无边的静谧中，这细小的声音被放大了数倍，久久回荡在屋子里，它的余响化作一面巨大的纱帷，自虚空中徐徐飘落，轻柔地披挂在他的头顶。  
他撩起那层纱，疑惑地看向声音的来源——  
一封信刚从门缝下被塞了进来，带着冬日的一丝余寒，静静躺在门前的地板上。  
再三确认那不是他的幻觉之后，他才放下水杯，走到门口，异常谨慎地朝那封信伸出手——就好像它也拥有着胆怯的生命，一旦受到惊吓就会马上缩回到门缝外面似的。  
他拾起它，像拾起一片羽毛——与它刚刚造成了如此重大转折的份量相比，它的质量简直轻得不可思议。  
他端详这封信。信封已经旧了，边角都磨出了毛边，从纸的皴皱和折损程度可以见得它是经过了多少次辗转才到达这里的。邮票上加盖的寄送日期是一个月前，信封底部印有巴黎索尔邦大学的标志和地址，信封正面用大写字母端端正正写着他的全名。右下角的一个不起眼的地方，一个姓名缩写攫住了他的视线：  
E. Jäger  
他的大脑一瞬间陷入空白，竟丧失了下达下一步指令的能力。他的双手只好越过大脑的掌控，自行做出一系列机械性的动作：拆开信封，取出信纸……但也因此这些动作没有一样能做得合格——他的手从来没有这么笨拙过，也从没有抖得这么厉害过。  
他就像个初识读写的人那样，一字一句地读着这封信：

“利威尔：  
你还好吗？  
请原谅我贸然给你写了这封信，因为我实在无法再等待下去了。不知上次我给你寄的朗读磁带你是否喜欢？虽然那篇文章听上去稍嫌枯燥，但却是我最想读给此时的你听的。但愿你收到它的时候不会感到有点儿奇怪——为你朗读已经成了我的自然而然的习惯，我想，也许这是重新开启你我之间的交流的最好方式。请告诉我你听到它们的感受好吗？从今往后，我还会寄更多的朗读磁带给你，请权将它们当做我敬献给你的礼物。如果你真的能够喜欢，那我必将万分欢喜。  
利维尔，在给你写这封信的时候，我正坐在火车上，路过阿尔萨斯地区起伏的群山。它们真美，比我见过的任何风景都要美。这几年来，我时常在旅途中欣赏它们，我已见过它们在四季中不同的风光，很难说我更喜欢哪一种——知道吗，在我凝视那些青山的时候，我头脑中想到的都是你的脸。这里是你的故乡，这里的水土孕育了你。一想到这里，我就感到我不得不发狂般地爱着这片土地。它们的美和你的美如出一辙，清俊，英秀，即使在严冬也风骨永存。  
知道吗，利维尔，这几年间，我一直生活在你的国家里。我去了巴黎读大学，期间走遍了法国大大小小的城市。我不敢说我已经多么了解这个国家，可我发自内心地喜爱它，也真切地理解你在过去那些年里为什么如此想念它。它的确值得你去忠贞和热爱，就像你永远值得我去忠贞和热爱一样。说起来你也许不会相信，当初我去巴黎就是为了寻找你。我抱着一种最卑微、最不理智的期冀，把与你相见的最后一丝希望托付给了偶然。可就是这千万分之一的偶然性，竟让我们真的重新相遇了，但也是因为我在不恰当的时机出现在不合事宜的地点，才让你加倍承受了本不该属于你的沉重代价。  
利维尔，阔别许久，我首先最想对你说的一句话就是：我愿意相信你。即使这世上所有人都认为你有罪，我也不会改变我的想法，因为我能看出你对那个国家的感情是多么深厚。也许你没有察觉，那时每当我用你的语言为你读书的时候，你的脸上就会浮现出一种特殊的微笑。我从未在朗读以外的任何时刻见过你那样的表情。你的笑里有很多复杂的东西：怀想，眷恋，惆怅，就像一个失去母亲的人回忆他幼年的生活——我的经历使我特别能够读懂你的那种神情。  
所以我不相信你会背叛你的祖国。我不管这是不是一种感情用事，也不在乎这是不是一个法律学习者该有的思考方式，但我在这件事上更愿意相信我自己的经验和直觉。你不是说过吗？人们只能通过各自有限的了解去判定一个人，我现在相信你，恰恰是因为我比那些人了解你更多。我明白你走不快是因为你的肺受过伤，我知道你肋下的凹陷是它们折损过的痕迹，我知道你不喜欢阴暗的地方是因为你被囚禁过……利维尔，当我在法庭上听到你讲述你的过去的时候，我对你过往的所有疑虑和长久以来的心结就都在一阵令我撕心裂肺的哀痛中烟消云散。我终于能明白你为什么对我百般隐瞒你的经历。这个世界亏欠你太多。一想到你曾遭受过那样的对待，我就不禁心痛得浑身颤抖，我恨他们，甚至恨我自己，因为我身上流着和那些伤害过你的人们相同的血液……  
利维尔，这些年来，我从来没有停止过对你的思念。在我故乡的每一个角落，我都能寻到你的踪迹。看到燕子乌黑的翅膀，我就想起你的黑发；看到远山苍蓝的雾影，我就想起你的眼眸。忘记你对我来说简直是比死去还困难的事情。在离开德国之前，我在老城区河对岸的山上种下了一棵树，在树上刻下了你的名字。这样，那座城市里与你有关的所有回忆就能够保存在那个刻痕里，并和那棵树的生命一起长久地延续下去了。  
不知为什么，这些年当我回忆往昔的时候，我能想起的都是你带给我的快乐。也许是我的天性让我更容易记住快乐的事吧。其实我一直感谢命运让我遇到了你。那一年，你就像上天派来拯救我的天使一样托起我虚弱的脸，为我遮挡了冰冷的大雨。你用你的身心宠溺我，让我感受到前所未有的幸福。你让我得到了我的同龄人绝对无法领受的东西，你给了我一份与众不同的成年人的爱……我曾为能够和你在一起而骄傲，现在更为曾经被你爱过而骄傲。利维尔，如果你也曾为这件事而自责的话，就请连我也一起责备吧！这件事是我们两人一起做下的，我理应承受属于我的那一份后果，因为导致这种结果的，更多是因为我的执意坚持。我痛苦过，但我不曾后悔过。更何况痛苦是必不可少的，它会让人成长。在你走后的那四年里，我的生活发生了一次又一次波折，我的父亲去世了，我的妹妹远走他乡，我孑然一身，但我发现我已不那么容易被击倒。你的离开让我获得了这种坚韧，让我明白活下去的形式和理由可以是多种多样的……  
利维尔，你曾经说过你爱我。为了这句话，我曾发誓一定要重新找到你。现在，我终于能够再次和你见面了……你在还像从前那样爱着我吗？你还愿意继续爱我吗？  
请记住我会一直等待着你，等待着你的回答。  
你永远都是我此生最爱、最敬佩的人。

你永远的朗读者  
艾伦·耶格尔”

 

他是日落时分从昏厥中醒来的。他面朝下倒伏在枕头上，手中紧紧捏着那张信纸。他将这信小心地折好，放在唇边长久地吻着。满脸的泪痕早已干透，盐分在皮肤表面结成了一层壳，随着他眨眼的动作皲裂开来——他觉得自己就像一尊刚刚破解了魔咒的石像，在分崩离析中获得了新生。

他在晚饭过后取回了艾伦寄来的包裹。其实包裹早在三个月前就送到了，但因为收件人的字迹被雨淋湿得无法辨认而被遗忘在了角落里。信件收管员在他的狠戾注视下以最快的速度找出了它，那同样是从索尔邦大学寄出的——比他预想的要沉一些。  
他拆开包装的时候发现艾伦除了磁带还给他寄了一个小型录音机。这个细心的孩子甚至还给他准备了两节备用电池。磁带的标签纸上写着“《西西弗神话》，阿尔贝·加缪”。  
他将磁带放入录音机，端坐着，对它行注目礼。然后他用一根冰凉的指头试探着按下播放键。短暂的嘈杂声过后，一个男性的声音响了起来：  
“诸神处罚西西弗不停地把一块巨石推上山顶……”  
他刷地按下暂停键，心脏突突地跳了几下。在这个一直安静得滴水声都嫌吵人的屋子里，突然有另一个男人的声音响起来，他竟一时间无法适应。顿了几秒，他才重新按下播放键——  
“而石头由于自身的重量又滚下山去，诸神认为再也没有比进行这种无效无望的劳动更为严厉的惩罚了……”  
慢慢地，那个声音最初的陌生感消退了。他从那个经过复制后发生了一部分失真的声音里，辨出了艾伦发音的习惯和语气。那是艾伦的声音，他在透过磁带运转的沙沙声和录音时夹带的嘈杂声对他说着话，音色还是那样低低的，柔柔的，那么小心翼翼地像是怕吵到他的耳朵。  
他不由得向前探去身子，用手轻轻抚摸起那个录音机，好像这样就能够触碰到那张透过磁带对他低语的嘴似的——  
“当对大地的想象过于着重于回忆，当对幸福的憧憬过于急切，那痛苦就在人的心灵深处升起：这就是巨石的胜利。巨大的悲痛是难以承担的重负。但是，雄辩的真理一旦被认识就会衰竭。”  
他感到艾伦在用他动听的声音对他循循善诱。他用一种最柔和的语调哄着他，诱导着他将这篇艰深的教诲继续聆听下去。他读得不快，在适当的时候还会稍稍停顿一下，好像在等待他消化那些句子。  
“尽管我历尽艰难困苦，但我年逾不惑，我的灵魂深邃伟大，因而我认为我是幸福的……就这样，他确信一切人事皆有人道的根源，就像渴望见天日并知道黑夜无尽头的盲人永远在前进……这个从此没有主宰的世界对他来讲既不是荒漠，也不是沃土。攀登山顶的奋斗本身足以充实一颗人心……”  
他听着，听着，心里慢慢生出一种奇妙的幻觉，仿佛回到了许多年前，那些普普通通的夏日里的某个寻常的早晨。他在那些早晨寻常地醒来，看见窗口洒进寻常的阳光，明亮，但不刺眼。一切都是那样淡淡的，平平常常的，但某种平实的幸福就蕴含在其中——就像艾伦此时的声音，就像他在读着的这些话语，都那么平和朴实，但让人觉得温暖。  
他将那盘磁带倒带，重新播放。他将录音机放在枕边，闭上眼躺下。他想象自己正身处在当年那间小屋子里，身边是十五岁的艾伦，他在朗读，他在听。书本搭在他的胸前，他的手指轻轻抓挠着艾伦的头发，男孩的声音夹带着阵阵低颤——呓语般的低喃穿越了时空，流泻进他此时为自己构想的幻境里。  
他睡着了，做了一个梦，梦到艾伦来到了他的身边，他们相拥而眠。

TBC.


	10. 霏

一九六零年一月二十四日，法国全境大雪。  
雪带着一种情非得已的从容，纷纷扬扬地飘落在西欧平原的每一寸土地上。雪落在贡布雷教堂钟楼的尖顶上，落在卢瓦尔河冰冷的波浪中，落在阿尔卑斯山起伏的山麓间。它降落在每一个人的故乡，落在每一个能勾起一段回忆的地方。雪从一片扑朔迷离的灰白中纷落，带着几分自我牺牲式的温柔，埋葬了这片大地上的所有不洁，所有丑恶。每一朵细小的雪花都是这样一只冰冷而温顺的精灵，它们无声地拥抱在一起，将世界包容在一片纯净无垢的飞白之下。  
在阿尔萨斯省中部小镇科尔马，一座黝黑而古老的哥特式建筑正沉默地伫立在郊外的漫天飞雪中。积雪的点缀并未减少这所前修道院的威严与禁锢，两侧的扶墙和尖塔就像两排嶙峋的铁栏，将建筑封锁在幽闭与孤羁之中。一只无处觅食的乌鸦无力地啼叫几声，自塔顶飞至旁边的树梢，消失在密林深处。雪地上，一串新鲜的脚印从林间小道上径直拐出，在紧闭的大门前迂回几圈后，隐没于侧门的石阶旁。  
雪势又密集了些。一阵寒风过后，雪片纷纷地变大了，在高空中打着旋儿，扑簌撞击着结满冰花的窗扇。一片剔透的雪花在风的裹挟下飘向其中一扇窗户，从未关严的窗缝中钻了进去，悄悄落在一只正在沉睡的手上。  
伏在桌上睡着的黑发男人脸上有种疲倦的安然。他的脸逆着光，脸上岁月的痕迹被朦胧的光线柔化了，现出一种模棱两可的年轻。他为忽然沁入手背的凉意所惊扰，微微颦起两条细瘦的眉，睁开眼望着那片正在渐渐消融的雪花。  
他在给艾伦写第二封回信的时候睡着了，钢笔掉在信纸上，将纸洇出了一片青蓝。在那片蓝色的周围隐隐辨得出他刚写下的字迹：  
“我的小艾伦，巴黎一切都还好吗？这里一直在下雪。前几天电路系统出了些问题，我在晚间要点上蜡烛才能看你的信。这样的天气里一定没有火车——因此不必着急来看我……谢谢你寄来的磁带。它们让我感到平静。近来我常想，假如上帝真的存在，那他必定是为了让我遇见你才使我活下来的……”  
午睡是神秘而绵长的。它令人坠入一种暂时性的记忆失序中，醒来时总难免半刻恍然。他想不起自己身在何处——在刚刚的梦境中他依然年轻，没有伤病，也没有背负耻辱。左臂压得酸麻，铁门开合的动静突兀而遥远。一个声音告知他有人前来探视。他愣着，维持着半伏在桌上的姿势。  
像从一个梦境跌入到另一个梦境似的,他于恍惚中起身，披上外衣，匆匆走向等待他的人。通往会见室的走廊狭长而幽暗，成排的柳叶窗外只见皑皑白雪。雪幕中有个淡薄、模糊的男人的倒影，像是行走在监牢之外的另一个他自己：自由，但却没有根基，轻飘飘的好像随时都会消失在大雪之中。他的心脏酸楚地跳着，为一种难以置信的快乐而惴惴不安。他感到呼吸困难——左胸那切除过的肺叶无法供应足够的氧气。有人搀起他的胳膊。他的双眼从短促的黑暗中醒来，手心沁出凉凉的虚汗。

这一定是个梦——他通过半敞着的门看见艾伦的背影时这样想。年轻人那厚实了许多的肩膀让他感到有点陌生。他似乎等了不短的时间，因为他正不停地绞着自己架在桌面上的双手——那是一个他感到苦恼时常做的动作。他穿了件学生气十足的浅色V领毛衣，脚下放着一个衣箱。他在后面悄悄注视了他一会儿才走上前去。  
艾伦在发现他的到来之后立刻站了起来，激动地睁大双眼——欣喜、惊讶、爱怜在他的眼里一闪而过，年轻的嘴唇无声地翕动几下，在不知所措的静默蔓延开之前，绽放出一个令他安心的微笑。  
他在对面拘谨地坐下，低着头，双手交扣在桌沿上。他迟迟未敢正眼去看他——他不知该用什么样的神情去承载他们重逢以来的首度对视。即便这样，他也能清楚地感觉到艾伦那热切注视着他的目光，并因这目光而脸颊发烫。他盯着面前的那片桌子，以及对面艾伦那交握着的双手——那双手正因激动而微微发颤。  
“利维尔——”  
他听见艾伦小心翼翼而又充满柔情的呼唤。他抬起头，联结上他的视线。  
清透的绿色眼眸里盈满了点点水光，他笑着，充满幸福。但他深知那并不是从前那个单纯、快乐的年轻男孩脸上延续下来的笑，两团同样明朗的笑容之间，横陈着一段长达四年的、因他而生的黯淡。然而此刻，经过了岁月的洗礼并充分理解了痛苦的笑容比以往任何时候都更耀眼动人，这笑脸上焕发的熠熠神采几乎驱散了房间里的所有阴暗。  
艾伦这样笑着，将双手伸到桌子中间，朝他黑头发的恋人摊开手掌。  
他这才在对方渴望的眼神中将自己清瘦的双手慢慢递到那双年轻、温暖的手里。触碰的一刹那，一个微小的碎裂声响起，那是时空的枷锁被挣断的声音——时间在飞速地倒流，他们回到了五年前那个诀别的时刻，霞光不再消逝，有轨电车倒退了回来，拥抱从未停止。  
“我们终于又在一起了呢，利威尔。”  
他握紧他的手，笑容中带着一种复归初始的纯粹。  
他则心中一阵揪痛，重新低下头去。  
“艾伦，”他轻声说，“你能……你愿意原谅我吗？”  
绿眼睛里的水光怔了一怔。他没说话，而是牵过他的手，缓缓低下头，将嘴唇覆盖在他的手背上。  
湿漉漉的睫毛不时蹭上他的皮肤，他被他捧在手心里持续地亲吻着，头晕目眩。他用嘴唇呵护着他手上的每一寸肌肤，将吻长久而虔诚地停留在他每一根手指的指甲上。他吻着他已不存在的伤口，温柔而又心痛。他的吻令他的头颈间泛起了酥痒，令他的足尖勾了起来，令他全身一阵阵瘫软。他觉得自己的十根手指乃至整副身躯都已融化在了他的嘴唇下，融化在一团不分你我的旖旎之中。  
窗外，雪仍在飘零。一个个雪的精灵在风的拂带下驻足窗前，在结满冰棱的玻璃上互相推挤着它们六角形的翅膀，好奇地打量着屋子里的情景。年轻人正将对面男人的双手放在自己的颈间暖着，在对方的一阵阵羞赧中，用只有两人能听到的声音悄然私语。窗棂上的旧雪落了，新雪继续堆积上来。屋子里的光线明了又暗，暗了又明。  
当暖流自手心传遍他的全身时，他才终于确信这不是一场梦，一场即将在心悸中惊醒的午睡中的梦。艾伦的一切——他的轮廓，温度，声音，都是真实的，可以触得到的。他的手紧贴着他的脖颈，那些话语正在他的掌心颤动。他听见他在自责：他说他来得晚了，他本该早一点克服大雪的阻挠；他说这里冷得出乎他的预料，他给他捎来的衣物还是不够多；他说发现他的手冻红肿了，下次一定会给他带些治冻伤的药来；他说他现在幸福得不知说些什么好——他从未敢想象有一天还能再次见到他，像这样面对着面，手里握着他的手。  
这样就足够了，他想，这样就已经足够了。沉溺在他的温暖里，陶醉在他的声音里。他细细端详着他的脸，仿佛想从这样的凝视中寻回那些曾经错失的岁月。他的小恋人长大了，脸上有了一种日耳曼式的俊美，眉眼间比从前多了几分刚强，但仍不失年轻人的柔和与圆润。他的拇指颤悠悠地划过他挺拔的眉锋，抚平了他眉端的纠葛，在他的眼角流连着不忍离去。艾伦在他的抚摸下闭上了眼睛。  
他想起那座小城的温柔与恬静，想起内卡河悠悠流淌的河水与俾斯麦广场的有轨电车站。他发现如今他怀念那里甚至胜于自己的家乡——是那座城市给了他容身之所，也是那座城市让他遇到了艾伦。如果世上还存在一个能够作为归宿的地方，他希望那是海德堡。他想问问他那里是否还是老样子，但最终还是缄口未言。那里也许已经成了艾伦的一块伤心之地——他爱的人都是在那里离他而去的。他该对他说什么好呢？这个曾被他深重地伤害过，现在却在用血液的温度为他取暖的年轻人，这个始终谅解他、相信他的小爱人。  
他想起自己老了，他的发缝间隐约可见少许银丝，他的手指根部已经布满苍桑的细纹。仿佛羞于再看到自己的倦怠与艾伦的蓬勃之间的对比似的，他将自己的双手撤了回来，轻轻地笑了笑。  
“你能来看我，我就已经很满足了。”  
他重新握住他的手。  
“以后我每个月都过来看你，好吗？”  
他一时不知说些什么才好，只有点了点头。他意识到，这个不到二十一岁的年轻人自愿为自己选择了一条奇特而又艰辛的人生道路：用大半生的时间陪伴一个身陷囹圄的人度过他的余生。他设想他们两人的未来，一些惨淡但又是必然的结局便映入他的脑海。他想对他说，他还年轻，他今后的日子还那么长，如果有一天他有机会，并且愿意选择去过自己的生活，那他会为他感到高兴——但他没有机会说出口。  
“……两个月前，在等着你的回信的时候，我又回了一次海德堡。说来奇怪，当时我只是路过那里，可不知怎的却很想下车看看。我来到老城区四处游荡，不知不觉走就到了你住过的那栋楼跟前，就好像那个地方在冥冥之中召唤着我似的。那栋楼上的常青藤更密了，几乎盖住了你家的窗户，看得出那间屋子一直没有人住。一切都像中了魔法一样一直停留在你离开的那一刻。你知道吗，那一天，从那扇密闭在绿荫丛中的窗户里，我觉得我看到了某种未来……我生活中的空白因你的归来而得以填补的未来。我觉得那里的一切都在等待着你，等你回去重新开启它们。你愿意相信吗？我们是可以回到过去的，我们一定可以办得到的……”  
他在心中默默长叹。事到如今，还何需去在乎他将拥有的是什么样的未来呢。此刻他正与艾伦在一起——这温情得不可思议的时刻正真切地发生着，并终将化作谁也无法夺走的记忆，炼入他的生命。他低头去望他们交握在一起的手。他们的手指正紧扣在彼此的指缝间，看上去就像是两只手在相互拥抱着一样。他感到艾伦的手心变得湿乎乎的。  
“我会带你离开这里的，一定会的……”  
他以一种肃穆得近乎痛苦的语调向他许诺道。  
他苦笑了：“我从没考虑过出狱后的事情。”  
那太遥远了。他是活不过那些年头的，他很清楚这一点。  
当抬头再去望艾伦的时候，他愣住了。  
印象中本应年轻得留不住一丝忧愁的脸庞上，出现了一种超乎年龄的、因反复思虑某件心事而产生的持重，那是业已主动担起某样不可能完成的重任时的神情。一如既往的体贴使他保持沉默。他没有答话，只是带着一种庄严的爱意凝视他的眼睛。  
他忽然明白了。艾伦眼中那片平和的绿像一湾温暖的海水一样包裹了他的灵魂。他的眼泪涌了上来。  
我究竟有哪里值得你如此爱我，如此待我呢。  
“就算你不那样做，”他笑了，泪中带笑：“我这一生也已经没有遗憾了……”

当房门被打开时，他们仍相拥在一起。绵长的吻在情人的嘴唇间复生，慰疗着五年来横陈在两人心头的创口。他们抱得那么紧，那么严密，就像他们的躯体是为了契合彼此的形状而生似的。他们静静地、久久地拥抱着对方，谁也不肯率先放手，直到周围的人不得不将他们分开。


	11. 红与黑

那恐怕是艾伦·耶格尔一生中最为不堪回首的一个春天。  
那一年冬日的阴影一直蔓延到复活节前。城市上空降下一场夹带着冰屑的雨，在罢工的人潮的脚步下化作一滩滩冰冷的浊泥。阴郁、萧瑟、荒诞的气氛充斥着整个四月，季节在混沌中丢失了自己的面目，像一段被回避的历史一样在人们的视野里闪烁沉浮。  
一场十七年前的大火为寻找证人的工作正式画上了句号。伊尔泽·兰纳，这个他寻找了两年的党卫军刑讯记录员的名字，最终在这个四月出现在军事档案馆的死亡战俘名单中，这意味着他迄今为止的唯一希望——一个能够证明利威尔被捕期间表现的人，早已于停战前数月同另外几十条生命一起在那座反锁的教堂里化为灰烟。这场雪夜中的大火就像他在那两年间查阅到的所有悲惨史料的一个缩影，在那个充满坎坷的一九六二年里反复出现在他的梦魇中，以至到后来他已分辨不清，究竟是对大火过于逼真的想象催生了这些梦魇，还是重蹈了太多次的梦境使他对那场灾祸产生了亲历般的实在记忆和根植心底的哀恸。  
在之后的一次私人辅导课上，他的导师——当年那场旁听研习课的组织者，以一种晦涩的方式劝说他放弃继续调查此案的念头。这位蜚声史学和法学领域的学者暗示，在那场处处透着蹊跷的审判背后，影响并真正决定了宣判结果的，可能是一些“意义重大，且长时间内不可能被公示”的原因。他说，被告那时所遭遇的不幸，本质上是一种“为秩序的重建而做出的牺牲”——战争末期趋于白热化的政治博弈造就的不只是数不清的历史谜团，还有日后因对其遗留问题的掩盖和处理而产生的一桩又一桩悬案和错案。战后十几年来，对这种暗中干预行为的默许，和对那些因此而变得名正言顺的罪行的视而不见，几乎已成了当代欧洲的一项新的传统。可以说，在这件事情上，任何与翻案有关的尝试都是不明智且毫无意义的：不仅因为它牵扯到太多普通人无法涉足的复杂背景，更因为包庇者与被包庇者同为一丘之貉——试问，有哪个谎言的缔造者会轻易容许别人撼动和戳穿他们的骗局呢？

那段时间他度日如年。白天他要靠烟，夜晚则是靠助眠药品来熬过每天的二十四小时。他对自己所即将从事的法官的职业产生了挥之不去的厌恶感，而经济上的困难则使学业几乎成了一种负担。夜不能寐的时候他给利威尔写了一封又一封信，第二天早上又痛苦地撕掉它们。他如此无可救药地沉陷在苦闷与沮丧中，甚至没有觉察到各行业愈演愈烈的罢工已令他将近两个月没有收到利威尔的消息。因此他也没能知道，当他还在与自己的导师激动地争辩时，利威尔已经因严重的咯血而昏厥在强制劳动的途中。  
他接到消息时已是五月上旬。雨水中不再有冰，且变得丰盛、温暖而又肮脏。在他不知情的状况下，利威尔已经在监狱附近的一座印刷工厂劳动了两月有余。印刷厂内的有害气体、监狱内糟糕的卫生条件和日复一日的辛劳给利威尔本就欠佳的健康造成了灾难性的影响。他作为这年春天全法国第一批感染肺结核的犯人之一，躺进了监狱内部条件比牢房好不了多少的医疗所里。  
当艾伦终于摆脱了法国的监狱那套冗长繁琐的探病流程，在病房中见到昏睡中的利威尔的面容时，不禁绝望地感到这世上已经没有什么能再加重眼下的苦难了。此前种种万般忧惧的设想均比不上一副现实中的画面。他在他床前跪下，握住那只在结核病的消耗下已变得形销骨立的手，脑中只剩一片空茫。  
风从窗外流入，牵动了床前的纱帘。他从他身上仰起脸，发觉一只手在抚摸他的头顶。利威尔不知何时已经醒了，正试图从枕头上抬起头，用缺乏血色的嘴唇朝他微笑。他眼睛的色泽黯淡了不少，原先那种漂亮的蓝被疲倦消磨得淡了，变得迷蒙而缺乏神采。  
他上前叫了一声他的名字，就再也说不出话。  
那只手无力而又温柔地揉着他脑后的头发。  
“对不起，对不起……”  
他不住地亲吻着他的手掌，愧疚的话语化作一个个单调的音节，嗫嚅着从吻的间隙里脱出。那只手任凭他吻着，并不时反过来安慰他，厮摩他的脸颊，手上熟悉的小动作就像多年前无数次游戏过的那样默契自如。“道什么歉呀。我知道你会来的。”利维尔说。  
那之后风变得更凉。浓稠的雨意自窗外涌入，渐渐有稀疏的雨点打在二人脸上。利威尔问起他在学校的情况。他连忙打起精神，想从这几个月的经历中找些轻松的事说给他听，可竟一件也找不到。他只好告诉他，自己还有一个月就要大学毕业了，之后可能会被引荐到司法部工作。利维尔望着他，像在期待他说下去，然而他却缄住话题垂下了头。等了片刻，利威尔说道：“真好啊。我的小艾伦也要当法官了……”  
他抬起头，想把憋在心中的那句话说出来，却正对上一双颤抖的眼睛。一股来自内部的毁灭性的力量正蓄势待发，就要把这对可怜的眼睛里的最后一点光亮揉碎了。  
利威尔的手蓦地抽了回去，按住自己的胸口。仿佛有什么东西在堵塞着他的肺腔；他无法喘气，只好通过撕心裂肺的咳嗽寻求呼吸。咳嗽越来越深，也越来越急促。他直直地坐着：每一次吸气都伴随着近乎衰竭的颤抖，每一声喘息都像是一次令人心碎的哀求。他的咳嗽声里含着悲愤，含着对这种不能停止的痛苦的彻底屈服。他咳得面色绯红，流出了眼泪，捂着嘴的手指缝间渗出几道触目惊心的血红……  
终于他的脸色慢慢回归惨白，精疲力竭地倒在艾伦怀里。  
他束手无策地托着他羸弱的身躯。这身躯因病态而变得异常轻盈，仿佛它体内所有能带来生的活力的、因而具有重要份量的那一部分都已随着刚才那阵猛烈的咳嗽消失殆尽了。就连那滩从他胸膛里咯出的鲜红得刺目的血，也像是因为太过富于生命力而被排斥出这副躯体之外似的。几片血迹滴溅在利威尔的领口上，像一朵破碎的红色鸢尾花。  
那种红他永生难忘。他平生头一次清晰、真切地感觉到，利威尔就要死去了。他的整个存在都已经与死亡发生了关联并开启了这个进程，他的身体，他的眼睛，然后是他的灵魂。他徒然地、惶恐地、痛不欲生地紧紧抓住他，像抓着一盘细沙。长久以来最大的恐惧如今成了现实，在还未重获自由之前，他就要永远地离开他了。他想到自己最终还是要这样失去他，一下子让热泪模糊了眼睛。  
利威尔在他的帮助下靠回枕头上，歇息了会儿，抬手去拭他的脸。  
“别哭了，我的好孩子。”  
“不，利威尔，你不知道，我……”  
“我都明白。”  
他伸出双臂，把艾伦揽进怀里。  
他将自己埋进他的胸口。他的身体抱起来已经不再是他记忆中的样子了，可那种熟悉的味道没有变。恍然间，年少时的记忆扑面而来。如果这一切没有发生，如果他能一直这样停留在他的怀抱里该多好！可那抹哀艳的红始终在眼前跳动。他的恋人重病缠身，他却什么都还没能为他做到。他忍住自己的泪。  
“不要紧的，”利威尔轻声说，“我在这里不要紧的。能时常见到你，我就觉得很满足了。”他抚摸着他的栗色头发，“我知道你一直在努力。你已经做得很好了，艾伦。”  
他在他怀里不住地摇着头。  
“这一天总是在所难免的。不用为我难过。”  
“不，不……我会让你好起来的，你一定要等着我……”  
他祈求般地仰起脸，仿佛从对方口中得到的任何一句肯定的答复都是种至关重要的认可，一种鼓舞，和无意之中的庇佑。  
利威尔怜爱地望着他，久久没有作答。半响，他俯下脸亲吻了他的眼睛。  
“我多么爱你啊，艾伦。”  
他愣了两秒，突然抑制不住地痛哭起来。

那是他们最后一次以双方的泪水结束的会面。那之后，他们约好再不在对方面前流泪。离开前利维尔要他保证，无论那一天何时到来，都要在他死后好好活下去。他答应了他，并在多年后恪守了这个承诺。

 

他进入了有生以来最为拼搏的阶段。让利威尔进入条件更好的医院需要三样事物：一名律师，一张疾病鉴定书，一笔保释金。他很快做到并完成了前两样（为此他毫不犹豫地放弃了成为一名法官的机会，虽然这不能免去日后每当看到审判庭上那些肃穆的黑色衣袍时产生的复杂心情），并以利维尔的担保人的身份向检察院递交了因病保释出狱的申请。受理过程是缓慢而充满变数的。以利维尔病情的严重程度来看，成功获准的可能性无需怀疑，但政治犯的特殊身份和罪名的性质使这条在大多数法国囚犯身上都适用的条款不再显得宽容。同时，这也很可能使保释金额远远高于一般程度。而他最担忧的，就是时间的消耗。  
七月，利威尔病情恶化的消息和保释获准的通知一同到来。五千法郎的保释金和高昂的入院治疗费成了他眼下最大的困扰。几个月来筹备到的钱款只能满足全部所需的三分之二。无法，他开始变卖自己的最后一点财产。  
时间在绝望中飞速流逝。命运之神是戏谑的，他总是乐于看着那些在困境中频临崩溃的人们挣扎到最后一刻才决定对他们施以援手。近八月时艾伦收到一张来自以色列的汇款通知单，上面的金额足够支撑未来一年的所有花销。汇款人是米卡莎·阿克曼，这是他们自十七岁分别那年以来首次取得联系。她在留言中说她一直在四处打探他的消息，而今终于获知他的境况，希望这笔钱能帮到他的忙。他忆起她那双像黑夜一般神秘而幽静的眼睛，想象着这双似乎能看穿一切秘密的眼睛被自己国土上方的阳光照耀的模样。他们在那之后保持了终生的联络，他时常对她说起利威尔，并向后者转达女孩对他的敬意与问候。  
利威尔在位于斯特拉斯堡郊外的一家疗养院接受了两个多月的治疗。他延误了最佳治疗时机，病情始终没能出现太大的起色。这期间，艾伦不断往返奔波于巴黎和斯特拉斯堡之间。这是死亡的威胁所带来的有限的自由，或许也是最后的自由。他们除了珍惜这微小飘忽的自由之外别无他法，因此每一次会面都过得无比充实。  
十月，寒意重新袭卷了整个巴黎。某天下午，艾伦在事务所接到从疗养院打来的电话，说利威尔情况危险，已进入昏迷状态。他听罢扔下电话便朝车站奔去，半小时后已坐在开往斯特拉斯堡的火车上。  
暮色很快降临了阿尔萨斯的原野。当最后一点天光终于也从地平线的尽头消褪，夜空便从墨蓝转向漆黑。远近的村庄、草垛、树林先是幻化成奇形怪状的黑影，接着便被四周漫溢上来的幽暗所吞没，和大地一起遁于无形。窗外黑黢黢的，一切都变得荒蛮而深不可测。  
火车就这样在一片近乎虚无的黑暗中奔腾，乃至丧失了速度感，只有车轮与铁轨有力的撞击声表明它仍在前进。他僵硬地靠在坐椅上，目光始终投向天边。深海一般的夜空中，唯有北极星在放射着微茫的光。  
他在孤寂和疲惫中睡着了，做了一个很长的梦，梦中见到了很多人，来到很多地方。他梦见他的母亲，她站在暴雨来临之际的窗前朝他微笑，模样既美丽又清晰，比他记忆中的还要真实许多。他梦见利威尔的葬礼，在一片青郁的山坡上，他一个人埋葬他，在他的枕边铺满白色蔷薇花。他梦见他来到东德的施韦因蒙德，这片两年来他从未获准踏入的土地，那里是有着强烈的逃亡意志的伊尔泽·兰纳的故乡。在一个寒夜，全身落满雪花的伊尔泽朝他走来，他有一对温良、谦逊的褐色眼睛，声音像十多岁的少年一样柔和。他说他并未在那场大火中死去——那火只是燎伤了他的一点皮肤，战争结束后他成功逃回了家。他为自己长久以来的杳无音讯感到抱歉，他愿意出庭作证，证明利威尔是他此生见过的最为忠诚、勇敢的人。

TBC.


	12. 故乡

故乡

 

醒来的时候仍是在火车上。  
日光从西边晃着他的眼睛，他们在向北前进。窗外是阿尔萨斯绵延不尽的葡萄园。青山扁长的影子在远处延展，衔接着大地的翠与天空的蓝。一抔细碎的云漂浮在天上，在高空的风中缓缓漾开，像一片有船划过的弥漫着白色泡沫的海。  
他揉揉眼睛，扫视四周。空荡荡的火车包厢，行李架却是满的。他似乎能够记起自己是怎样将这些四人份的行李提上火车，再一一举上架子的。车厢不时柔和地晃动，他挪动身体，感到自己的右手正紧紧握着另一只骨骼小巧的手。  
利威尔正坐在他身边，还没有从午后的小憩中醒来。  
他又恍惚看向窗外。早已谙熟于心的风景映入眼帘，和心中的记忆重叠。他知道驶过这片葡萄园，会看见一座小小的村庄，和一片无边无际的麦田。过了麦田，火车会爬上一段和缓的山坡，逐渐进入遮天蔽日的黑森林。穿过那片森林，铁路就会并入莱茵河的河谷。那时整个法国就被他们甩在身后，目光所及便是德国的领土了。  
他想起这是和利维尔一起回海德堡的途中。几天前他辞掉了在巴黎的工作，准备用积蓄在家乡开一间律师事务所。利威尔将和他一起到那里安居，在他的坚持下，艾伦为他找到了一份可以在家做事的工作。离开斯特拉斯堡的时候阳光明媚，站台上刮着暖烘烘的夏风。他们在发车后不久便为困意侵扰，各自睡去了。即使在睡眠中他们也紧紧拉着彼此的手：此时哪怕是片刻的相离都会让他们不堪忍受。  
利威尔的头昏沉沉地歪在他肩上，旋即他醒了。  
“艾伦，艾伦。”他小声急切地唤道。  
“我在。”  
他像往常那样将利威尔搂进怀里。男人的眉微微皱着：他在午睡过后仍会时常感到胸口发闷。艾伦伸出一只手揉着他的胸口，另一只手轻轻抚摸他的头发。他没有告诉他，在刚才的梦里自己又回到了三年前的那个漆黑的夜晚，因此也没有让他注意到自己脸上的两道未干透的泪痕。

共和国的特赦令是在七月十四日那天下达的。那时距利威尔从昏迷的关口中恢复已经过了将近三年。利威尔大概是靠着自身意识中的执念醒转的，并在艾伦的日夜陪伴下挺过了最难熬的那个阶段。此后的三年里他经历了漫长而充满折磨的化疗，如今他已能够独自站立行走，他的一头黑发重新变得浓密起来，体重也略微恢复了原来的水平。如果不是那道突如其来的命令，他本应坐在方向相反的火车上，回监狱里继续服刑。令人喜疑参半的自由在今天或许有了解释。  
车厢的小桌子上放着一份早晨刚买的《费加罗报》。前维希政府官员、现内政部副检察长死于交通事故的新闻刊登在首页一个不大不小的角落里。里昂市中心一辆突然失去控制的有轨电车是这场意外的祸首，然而目前仍无法确定这名出事前一个月里曾有反常举动的官员是否出于偶然出现那辆失速的电车前。那是令里昂市民们惊惧的一天：人们望着血在雨水的挟带下顺着电车轨道的缝隙汩汩流淌，一直汇入百米外的索恩河阴沉的波浪中。  
没有证据能够表明这场意外与利威尔获得的特赦之间存在什么不可明言的联系，除了照片上那张只有利威尔认得的脸。  
艾伦藏起了那张报纸，以免利威尔在瞥见那则新闻的时候再次浑身颤抖。

金黄的麦田随同客居之地的记忆一起向他们身后退去。  
火车载着他们向终点驰骋。这片肥沃但并不辽阔的河谷平原几乎写尽了利威尔的一生。他在这里经历了出生、成长、叛逆、流亡；他几次义无反顾地抛弃那座生养他的城市，因为那里对他来说不似故乡，而更像是囚笼。当年那个拒绝贯彻父亲的政治理念、连夜从斯特拉斯堡的家中出走的黑发少年也许不会想到，在这片他认定是自己归属的法国的土地上，他将要经受的统统都是磨难。最终，仿佛是一种像信仰一样捉磨不定但又牢不可破的纽带将那个深邃的北方国家同他连结起来，用他的血缘、用他得到的爱来向他忏悔，请求他回来，将自己看做他们的一员。因此当艾伦问起重获自由的他，愿意选择哪里作为他们未来的家园时，他选择了那座小城。从今以后，他将会用他与生俱来的另一重身份在那里生活下去，不再为往昔感到遗憾和仇怨。

夕阳在下沉中渐渐完成了它的形态。在层层松林的另一边，它在和火车一同奔跑前进。透过枝叶的缝隙洒进视野的点点夕阳，像一串琳琅跃动着的金色小火星，不知疲倦地互相追逐着，为他们送行。艾伦盯着这梦幻般的光线，心中感到少有的安宁。  
愈发厚重的黑森林使天空的状态成为一个谜团。暮色提前降临在森林里，车厢内的光线已和夜晚接近。在这神秘幽暗的气氛笼罩之下，他的思绪变得飘忽、纷乱，意识深处关于故乡的记忆不分次序地闯入脑海。他想起童年时听过的一首德语歌谣的韵脚，想起自家窗外一棵椴树上开着的白花，想起内卡河水的气味……他忽然发觉自己已经离开故乡那么久，离开最初的那个自己那么远。然而那种原初的感觉并没有变。他想到自己这是在返回家乡的路上，返回最初那份完整和幸福的路上，心突然为一种急不可耐的激动所充盈，他像是想要歌唱似的在黑暗中微微张开嘴，然而只能听凭急促的气息从口中呼出。  
他们在晦暗中依偎着对方，在晦暗中一同静静等待。  
火车在猝不及防中冲出了森林，来到开阔的平原。如同日出一般明亮得不可思议的光芒瞬间充晃了他们的眼。在逐渐清晰起来的视野中，景物的移动变得迟缓，玫瑰色的大地和绯红色的天空相互汲取着色彩，一轮永恒的落日在天边高悬，焕发出岿然不可动摇的辉煌。粉晶般的河流蜿蜒在它的下方，那是莱茵河的一条无名支流，已在森林里和他们并行许久。晚霞不动声色地溢满天空，将世界的最后一段白昼渲染得瑰丽而温柔。  
这是他上学的时候最钟爱的一段风景，多年来一直幻想着和利威尔一同分享它。  
“这儿真美啊，和二十年前一样美。”他听见利威尔说。  
他转过头去看利威尔，只见他在冲他淡淡地笑。他依然小巧的脸庞为粉红色的霞光映照着，朦胧中带着一点意想不到的诱人。在两种色彩的交相辉映下，那双眸子转变为一种梦幻的、清透的紫色，里面映衬着年轻男人的脸，和窗外不断飞逝而过的原野。  
似曾相识的感觉一闪而过。“你以前来过这里吗？”他拨开男人额角的碎发。  
“是啊。”利威尔平静地道，“二十年前，我就是在这里从脱轨的车厢逃出来，来到海德堡的。”  
他愣了愣，随即被对方的双手抚上脸颊。  
“和你一起重温这段风景，我感到很幸福，艾伦。”  
他看见那紫色的眼眸迎了上来。他闭上眼，感受到来自利威尔嘴唇的柔软的吸吮。

 

火车以不易察觉的弧度绕过了一个缓长的转弯。夕阳躲到了他们身后，但黄昏的美丽仍在持续。时间仿佛停止了，晚霞的形态凝固在刚才的那一瞬，以绚丽的色彩傲然抗拒着黑夜的到来。  
他让利威尔躺在他的腿上，手抚摸着他头顶的黑发。  
男人向上抬起一只手臂，摩挲他的颈侧和脸颊。那个位置很容易让他觉得痒。他情不自禁地发笑，用下颌夹住了那只调情的手。  
他们还有一段很长的路要走，还有足够的时间消受这半明半暗中的温存。  
而未来已无足为惧。那些常人鲜有体会的困苦，他们都已历经过了。他们的爱从初始就伴随着阴影和苦难，当阴影散去，苦难终结，余下的那部分便质同纯金。他们感谢命运中的偶然为他们带来的相逢和转机，因此也能坦然接受可能到来的不测与无常。他知道总有一天他会在他之前老去，但已不会再为此困扰彷徨。在这相差十八岁的两副躯体里，有的只是已深深融入彼此、永远相亲相爱的两个灵魂。  
他们相互对视，微笑，爱抚对方，尔后更为默契地相视而笑。  
火车穿过原野，消失在紫色光雾缭绕的远方。

 

End.


End file.
